


Demonic Conman

by impish_nature



Series: The Prodigal Twin [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Original Mystery Twins, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon Part I, Weirdmageddon, demon!stan, one of us au, reverse one of us au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the one shot ‘You’ll fit right in’</p><p>Stan accepted Bill’s deal in light of the weirdmaggedon and chose power over family.</p><p>Do the other Pines have what it takes to defeat what may be their most difficult challenge yet?</p><p>Reverse one of us AU, Demon!Stan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep the change, my future's golden

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I got some good responses to the drabble and it made my mind buzz with ideas for this au. Just in case Stan may seem ooc but hopefully I’ve explained that well enough.
> 
> Also the next/final chapter of scars of a nightmare is being written, it’s just that Demon!Stan was invading my head and I was worried about his character in this would be a bad influence on the fluff ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I got some good responses to the drabble and it made my mind buzz with ideas for this au. Just in case Stan may seem ooc but hopefully I’ve explained that well enough.
> 
> Also the next/final chapter of scars of a nightmare is being written, it’s just that Demon!Stan was invading my head and I was worried about his character in this would be a bad influence on the fluff ;p

The air was charged with a static hum, like the calm before a storm, power thrumming through every particle. It made every hair on Ford’s body stand on end, his muscles rigid with the tension, even without the weight still crushing him to the floor. It took a moment to open his eyes, squinting through the haze of water that had accumulated there. The blue light that had been circling his brother’s hand had spread out blindingly across the open area, making Ford snap his eyes shut and turn his head to shield himself as best he could in his predicament.

He could make that excuse all he liked but the look Stan had given him cut deeper than any light could.

_“I don’t have a brother.”_

If he didn’t know better he’d have thought Stan had ripped his heart out. He felt hollowed; empty from the outburst, a dull thudding ache of betrayal beating a painful tune in his chest where his heart should be. He never thought he’d be on the receiving end of Stan’s wrath. They fought, yes, of course they did.

But he never thought Stan would give him up as a lost cause entirely.

Hindsight’s 20:20 when you don’t realise what you’ve got until it’s taken away.

Ford forced his eyes open passed the squint he had previously managed, desperate to catch a glimpse of his brother. He needed to see, needed to know what had happened to him.

_This can’t be real. It’s a dream. It’s a lie. It has to be._

Ford’s eyes finally saw him through the blinding imprints left behind on his retinas, his ever-present fez being his first point of familiarity. It took a moment of frantic staring and searching for him to settle into a mixture of perplexed comfort and relief.

Stan looked the same. Nothing was different.

He was still stood in the same position, his hand dropping slowly from Bill’s as he started to take stock of himself. He was still an old man, hair grey, bones creaking. He still sported his old suit, ready to give tours at the mystery shack within the blink of an eye. There was no extra or missing appendages. Nothing that screamed demon and everything that softly whispered _human_.

Bill’s laughter dragged his gaze to him instead, his heartrate skyrocketed as the demon rolled around in the air as a child would roll around on the floor laughing, his hands clutched to his sides. He knew he should be apprehensive, that he should be worried for whatever Bill next had planned for them, whatever sick pleasure he got from tearing them apart. But all he could feel was the warm ache of respite that against all of Stan’s attempts he hadn’t made himself into a true monster.

It was all a joke on Bill’s part, Ford could deal with that, even if Stan had thought otherwise. At least this way he didn’t have to fight his brother.

You couldn’t reason with a demon.

 _“Well, I must say I wasn’t expecting that.”_ Bill wiped his eyes, sitting back up and giving Stan an appraising look. _“I’m a bit disappointed, I was waiting to see what your inner demon looked like. But the conman can still keep his identity hidden.”_ He tilted forward, his gaze intrigued. _“You’ve got some restraint there, kid.”_

“Kid?” Stan continued to keep his head down, staring at his hands and rolling his joints, clicking all the age old kinks out of them. The nonchalant air surrounding him said that nothing in the world was all that important in that particular moment.

 _“Hey, I’m eons old. To me you’re a new born.”_ Bill winked, as Stan finally deigned to look at him.

“Fair enough.” Stan flicked his wrist out, his eyes a mix of concentration and awe. The cane that he had dropped to take Bill’s hand flew back into his grasp. He span it around jovially before leaning on it with a cheeky grin. “And what kind of con artist would I be if I _looked_ evil?” He could feel energy sparking and fizzing in his blood that was just begging to be released, to be used, his foot tapping on the floor quickly to stem its flow. It had an addictive influence that swayed his judgement and darkened his thoughts. His face turned cocky, a smirk worming its way across his face as Bill’s raucous cackling returned at his words.

He felt invincible. Nothing in the world could break him now.

Ford caught Bill side-eying him from his position, his prison tweaking slightly so that he was sitting up, head stuck in the same position. The sentiment was obvious, he was being forced to watch, being forced to realise his brother was no longer the same person he had always known.

He wasn’t even a person anymore.

Stan had made his move and Ford would have to suffer the consequences. There was also a hint of a threat to the look he was being given; to bite his tongue and pay attention. The demon was toying with him, knowing that he’d well and truly torn them apart.

“ _So, kid. There’s something I should have mentioned before all of this…”_ Bill turned back to Stan, his gaze light, hands up placatingly as the man stared at him suspiciously. _“Don’t worry, no loop holes, no take backs, just well, you know what they say.”_ He leant in close, spinning around Stan as he continued. _“Absolute power corrupts absolutely. You probably won’t care now but you might have done before, probably should have checked. Your outlook on life might be a bit skewed now.”_

“There a point to all this? I kind of assumed being a demon would have some kind of drawback and that doesn’t sound like much of one. I feel better than I have in a long time.” Stan crossed his legs, leaning on his cane with a look of boredom crossing his face, his eyes going to the nails of his other hand as if they were more interesting than the conversation they were having.

 _“Well.”_ Bill’s eyes flickered to Ford and then up towards the building he had dragged him from. A small figure still stood at the top, shaking like a leaf as he clutched a journal to his chest. _“You know how you requested that we didn’t hurt shooting star and pine tree?”_

Ford followed Bill’s gaze, his blood turning to ice as he realised what he was implying. He started to struggle, ignoring how fruitless it was because Dipper _needed_ him, needed him to fight, to show that Bill hadn’t won yet.

_“Well…do you care now?”_

Ford froze, his eyes fixated on Stan who stood ponderously, his eyes focussing on the dot that was their nephew. There had to be some part of Stan that was still _him_. That still put the kids before everything. _There had to be_. There was no hope for him otherwise.

“Hmm, well I can’t have our deal being broken over something as silly as that.” Stan’s eyes were piercing as they stared upwards to the point that Ford wouldn’t be surprised if they were locking Dipper in place. There was a hand cutting off Bill’s words before he continued. “It’s what we agreed, right? I join you and you don’t touch the kids. I quite like my new found freedom, I’d hate for it to vanish because of some stupid children.”

Ford flinched at the _wrongness_ that suddenly ebbed in the air like a physical cloying matter. He could feel the crackle of energy coming off of Stan in waves that pulsed in time with his heartbeat. There was a moment of silence before Stan took a step forward and the vision sent a shiver down Ford’s spine.

His eyes flickered, pure malice on his face for barely a moment until his face split into a wide open mouthed grin. His teeth sharpened to points as the world shook around him, small rocks and items seemingly gravitating towards him and spinning in the tempest that was sweeping around him.

“So I guess if they try anything or attack us, then _I’ll_ just have be the one that puts them in their place.” His eyes narrowed, slit like as they flickered to Ford for a moment, his mouth closing back into a venomous sneer. “It’s what family _does_ , after all.”

The shaking came to a sudden halt, the small items that had gotten sucked into the whirlwind flying around him coming to a screeching stop in the air before crashing back to the ground with little regard from Stan as he turned his gaze to Ford. “Now then…” He snapped his fingers, his face turning vicious.

The crushing weight that Bill had on Ford suddenly vanished leaving him gasping in deep breaths. He only has a moment before he found himself lifted into the air. It wasn’t the same feeling as when Bill had done it before, the collar of his coat getting tugged a few times as if something couldn’t quite get hold of him before he was forced up sharply into the air instead of his entire body. Like he was a small kid being caught by an adult by the scruff of the neck. From the shock on his face Ford caught a glimpse of, Bill was just as surprised as he was.

_“You learn fast, kid.”_

“Just testing the waters.” Stan grit his teeth, his hand outstretched. He took a breath, relaxing back into the nonchalant state, his smile coming back. He turned himself slightly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he gestured at Ford in a mocking ‘bring it on’ movement.

A lurch of movement left his stomach behind like he’d missed a step down the stairs. He rag-dolled in the air as he flew forward, abruptly finding himself suddenly a few inches away from Stan’s twisted smirk.

“Let’s see what I can _really_ do.”

 _“Go for it, kid!”_ Bill took a moment to compose himself, straightening his bowtie as he eyed Stan curiously. _“I want to see what you can put that devious little mind of yours to.”_ He sat on Stan’s shoulder, his eyes gleaming at the glare Ford gave him in return before he leaned in close to Stan’s ear. Stan kept facing his brother, side-eying Bill in comradery, his movements more hesitant. _“What’s the worst that can happen?”_

“I make a fool of myself and nothing happens?”

Ford’s breath stuttered to a halt. If he had had any words to try and persuade Stan they would have suddenly left him as his mind went blank in a moment of blind panic. Stan wasn’t scared about hurting him or disfiguring him, a warning sign screaming in Ford’s head to do something which his body ignored in favour of going completely limp.

Stan was only worried about humiliating himself in front of his new found comrades.

“Stan? Stan, please.”

The word came out as a whisper and Ford suddenly wished he’d kept his mouth shut. Stan had focussed back in on him, his face stony and cold at the almost whimper that had escaped him, his name coming out as a desperate plea to whatever humanity he had left.

 _“That’s it, you’ll be fine.”_ Bill hovered up and away slightly to get a better view, the air charging up again around the twins. _“Just let out all that pent up aggression and rage at the person who wronged you the most.”_

Ford winced as the wind picked up again, his glasses almost knocked off by a passing twig that seemed to bounce off of his brother who stood calmly at the centre of the storm. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away, locking on to Stan’s as they flickered once, twice before settling on a new colour that would haunt Ford for as long as he lived.

Sharp slitted pupils encased in the vivid red of freshly stained blood stared back at him from the familiar face.

“Great uncle Ford!”

Stan’s eyes flickered back for a second before a predatory look overtook him. His smirk returned as he looked from Ford up to the building where the voice had come from.

“No! Stan!” Ford started to struggle, tried to slip out of his coat before he felt hands gripping at his wrists, locking them in place even though his brother was as still as a statue, still looking up at the building, his head tilted to one side as the cogs slowly ticked away. Ford knew what he was thinking. He wanted to get back at Ford, that much was clear but now he also had a new motive.

He would serve as a warning for the kids.

This is what happens to heroes.

“Dipper, run! Get out of here, now.” Something hit Ford in the face and latched on, knocking him back in a dizzying wave that left him too stunned to try and shake it off. He tried to scream through the warm invisible material that seemed to have laced around his face, tried to turn and see if Dipper had heeded his advice. _He can’t see this! He can’t see whatever Stan has planned!_

A small part of Ford’s heart died in that moment as Stan turned back towards him. He’d almost been hoping up until now that this had all been a ruse, a trick by his brother. But it was all strewn in the dirt now, his heart stamped into the mud.

He really had lost him entirely, the victorious and malicious power in his eyes dimming whatever humanity he had left as he turned back to Ford, his mind clearly made up. His mouth was open wide again, his tongue running over his new found shark-like teeth, experimenting with his new look as if it was nothing but a new outfit. The thought hurt so much he wondered if Stan could really do anymore damage in that moment.

He wanted to be angry, shout at him, call him out on the monster he had become but all that came out after he had worn himself out screaming was a small sob of hopelessness.

He couldn’t really say that he had no idea how or why this had happened nor that he was exempt of blame from the domino effect that had found them in this sorry situation to begin with.

“You know what? I think I could use a bit more gold in this new world.”

Ford frowned in confusion as Stan stepped back from him slightly, tilting his hands this way and that for a second, Ford’s arms and legs following suit like a puppet on strings until Stan nodded proudly and snapped his fingers again.

The moment Ford lost feeling in his legs and could suddenly look down he began to panic.

He’d been wrong when he thought Stan couldn’t do anymore damage.

A creeping numbness was spreading up his body from his toes, a muted sense of pins and needles forming seconds afterwards that persisted until the process was complete. As he looked down he noticed the gold sheen that his legs were taking, the edge closest to him bubbling and popping over his hips and across his chest. He tilted his chin up and away from it, eyes finding Stan’s again, his slitted eyes now blown wide with excitement at the torment he was causing.

The magic stopped abruptly, Ford opening one eye in confusion when his face remained untouched of the molten gold. Upon looking at his brother he couldn’t decide whether he’d run out of steam, his shoulders significantly slumping or whether it had been intentional from the still wide mouthed grin on his face even as the red light died from his eyes and his teeth sunk back into his jaw.

“Can’t let you miss all the fun, can we, Sixer? You-you stay right next to me and see what you missed out on.” There was a tremor in Stan’s voice, a pant of exertion mixed into the confident tone.

Bill gave a low wolf whistle, how impressed he really was apparent in the way he flicked Ford’s golden arm to hear it ring. _“Well, well, well. I knew I made the right choice. We’ll make a demon out of you yet, my little protégé.”_

“Hah. I kind of wish the old man was here. I could have turned him to gold from head to toe.” Stan stood up straight, taking a few more deep breaths as he raised an eyebrow at Ford. “What do ya think? Would he finally have been impressed?”

“You’d have killed him, is that what you want?” Ford’s words came out in a bubble of anger, his tongue loosened by the hysteria of what had happened. It was true, their father had been unforgiving to the point of neglect at points but he was their father none the less. His thoughts kept bouncing back and forth, still trying to fathom what was going on. “How…how am I not dead?” He looked down again in confusion. He could feel himself breathing, feel his heart beating and yet everything was solid and heavy. There was a metallic taste in his mouth that he was trying his hardest to ignore as he looked at Stan once more. He should hold his tongue, but there was a small amount of confidence buzzing through him that Stan couldn’t do anymore to him even if he wanted to.

“Oh Sixer, Sixer, Sixer.” Stan shook his head, throwing his cane lightly from hand to hand playfully as he went. “As much as I’d _love_ to explain to you how I’m the better- no, the alpha twin and how you aren’t all that you think you are in comparison to me…” He flicked the cane towards Ford, sliding him over closer to him so that he could whisper softly in his ear, his voice a poisonous and silky purr that sent more ice down Ford’s spine.

“You just wouldn’t understand even if I tried.”

Stan stayed in that position for long enough that Ford thought he had more to say to him. When nothing happened he tried to turn his head, nervous about what Stan was doing so close to him and found his eyes trained over his shoulder, his face still gleeful. Ford’s mind felt sluggishly slow as he tried to figure out what Stan was looking at. Stan’s next words, shouted out right next to his ear made him flinch and turn away even though he couldn’t escape.

“You still there, kid?” Stan’s eyes had shifted back to red as they trailed across the rooftop. “You should really go look for your sister. You know, before she does anything _stupid_.”

“W-we trusted you!”

“Haven’t you learnt? Trust no-one!”

Ford heard the boy scuttling off quickly, his shouts echoing back to him before Stan started to laugh, his whole body shaking on Ford’s as Bill started to join in. Ford’s face twisted, his heart beating out an angry pulse in his newfound prison. He let the anger take a hold over him, pulled it out of his heart further to keep it from falling back into despair.

He needed the violent fury to keep back the doubts.

He needed to stop thinking of this thing as his brother.

He needed to start thinking of it for what it was; a creature wearing his brother’s face.

“Monster.” He whispered to himself, his voice lost under Stan’s continued crowing.

“A monster I created.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dundundun~ I had so much fun with this, I hope you enjoy! Lots more to come :3
> 
> This chapter was almost called ‘Heart of Gold’ but I like the thought of Stan saying the chapter as it is now ^^


	2. I wish I couldn’t still see you inside the monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please listen to Control by Halsey to go along with this fic~
> 
> This is far too fun, I’m sorry *runs away quick*

“You’re just a _parasite_.”

Ford had hit his breaking point, his fury and pain lashing out in the only way he could in his position. He had been locked in his golden tomb for a week now, watching his brother descend further and further into madness from the pinnacle of the little plinth that had been made for him inside Bill’s floating pyramid.

He’d been forced to observe the lessons that Bill gave, letting Stan torment the poor citizens of Gravity Falls that had been frozen to create Bill’s throne. Watched as Stan’s powers grew with every passing day, black flames licking at his hands as he manifested the power into a physical form that slipped like shadows to drag out unsuspecting victims from their hiding spots.

Ford hated it when Bill let him have full reign to do what he wanted. It was at these points that he could still see the torn up remnants of his brother’s soul hidden inside the creature that now stood before him. How when Stan would need more power to overcome the obstacle Bill had given him, he would slip into a fighting stance, arms raised as if to defend from an invisible opponent. How his eyes would open, glowing red and calculating, his breathing slow and steady as he searched for the answer and drew out power. It centred him, from what Ford could tell, even if the obstacle did not call for a sudden burst of energy ricocheting out of him. He had shouted out in terror when Bill had brought down a myriad of frozen members of the community into a pile in front of him from his throne and whispered soft words into Stan’s ear that had made him listen intently. He had slipped into his stance, arm pulled back and ready to punch forward, a motion Ford had seen before that had shattered one of Bill’s winged eyes into mere dust and set Ford’s heart racing.

Only for him to swing his hand up in a right hook, using his centred energy to lift all of the statues at the same time and make each of them do a different motion in the air before clicking them back into place in the throne.

Bill had cackled the entire time, glancing between Stan and Ford, obviously giddy at Ford’s panic, crowing every so often at Stan just to drop one and let them smash to pieces while at the same time crooning over his control and how much it had grown since he’d fumbled at picking up just his brother only a few days before.

Stan had grinned back once he was done, panting away at the exertion that exercise had obviously taken. His next words had felt like a jarring stab to Ford’s heart.

“Where’s the fun in killing someone if you can’t see the fear in their eyes while you do it?”

Ford loathed that Stan’s boxing training was being used to concentrate this monsters powers. How the things he had once been so proud of his brother for and had probably helped him survive throughout the years was being used in such a manner. To set this vicious demon up for when he was set loose on the rest of humanity.

For this monster to gleefully push through whatever was set against him using the humanity he had once possessed.

Bill on the other hand thought it was a habit Stan needed to break out of. Proper demonic etiquette called for acting as if everything took as minimal effort as possible.

But it was apparent, and strikingly painful that Stan’s ‘powers’ were best utilised in destruction. Whereas precise movements and image altering, such as Ford’s golden prison, seemed to tire out the demon quickly, his anger and the force it could be used for were quaking in their intensity and left Stan standing and stretching as if it had been just a mild workout.

Bill thought it was highly amusing that his entourage of demonic companions already held a small trace of fear for the newly turned demon. For the fact that though they may be quick or sneaky, or even possess pure brute force, already none of them could defeat Stan in a one on one fight.

The notion hadn’t even started as a training session, just one of Stan’s unpredictable moments that set an air of excitement and caution in the air for those around him, the mischievous glint in his eye that warned he was up to no good. But in this place, that was just an invitation to a good time so the others had fallen in quickly to it. All he’d wanted was to spar, to fight someone that had more power than the humans they’d all been toying with. The others hadn’t been able to help themselves, wanting to take down the new kid a peg or two, a similar bubble of excitement at the thought of having a toy that was more amusing than the petty little mortals they’d been given so far.

After a few rounds none of them were thinking that anymore. If Ford hadn’t despised Stan as much as he did in these moments he might have congratulated him for finding each demons weak spot, but he instead mentally catalogued them and any weaknesses Stan showed, ready for the inevitable and horrible moment that he would one day have to come across.

The day when he would escape and have to tear all of them out of existence.

Bill had never joined in on any of these fights, much to Ford’s annoyance. He alleged it was because he wouldn’t be able to hold back and would end up killing him.

But Ford couldn’t help the inkling that Bill didn’t want to know just how far Stan had come in that respect. Didn’t want to risk being beaten in front of the others.

There were other instances where Ford watched Stan unnerve the other demon further but was just as unnerved himself, even as no one else seemed to notice. He tried to file the moments away, tried to figure out what was going on but was completely unable to comprehend what was going on as badly as Bill seemed to be.

Instances where Stan seemed to just _stop_. One moment he’d be leaning against Ford, telling him whatever plans he had for that day, asking him how he thought the kids were doing. Or lounging on the arm of Bill’s throne, his legs swinging over the edge as they watched the other demons tormenting whatever human or supernatural creature they had found that day just for the fun of it and then abruptly Stan would just trail of to a halt. As if something far more important had caught his attention. He’d stare off out of the window nearest to wherever he was, head tilted as if he was listening intently. His eyes narrowed and flickering from side to side as if he was processing a sudden influx of information, the red gleam coming over them even though as far as anyone could tell he wasn’t using up any energy.

And then just as fast he would snap back into the moment, his expression sated and happy as if he’d just been given the best news he’d ever heard and go back to whatever had been happening before without a hint that he had even stopped. The first time Bill had noted the action he had raised an eyebrow, his expression almost concerned as he asked what had happened.

Stan had just blinked at him before smiling in a secretive way.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Just a plan coming together. You’ll know when it all works out.”

The other demons brushed it off with a laugh and a roll of the eyes. To them it was obvious that Stan was just trying to mess with them, put them on edge just for the sport of it. And if he wasn’t then who cared? They’d wait with enthusiasm as to what big thing he had planned, completely enraptured by his antics.

Ford and Bill knew better though. As much as Stan liked to play with people’s heads, there was always something else. An ulterior motive that kept you on your toes; just as Ford’s punishment had also been a warning for Dipper.

Ford didn’t know whether he should be relieved that Bill seemed as disturbed about the possibility as he himself was or just overly concerned than no one seemed to know what was running through Stan’s head.

A loose cannon amongst demons was not a comforting thought.

Better the devil you know; and considering the events, Ford was starting to think he knew more about Bill than he had ever known about his brother.

These weren’t the worst moments though in Ford’s eyes. The worst moments were when Stan let his charisma take over. How even though the denizens that had been unfrozen knew he was no longer on their side, knew that he had changed and he wasn’t to be trusted, all could be wrapped around his little finger as soon as he opened his mouth and laid on the charm. The charm he had yet again been using throughout his life to keep himself afloat and out of danger. He knew each person inside out, knew how to twist and manipulate their hopes and dreams, or present them with their worst fears if he knew he couldn’t charm them into submission. Then he would whisper in their ear and off they’d trot back into Gravity Falls happily for whatever nefarious reason he had that day.

Sometimes it was stupid things; the people would come back bruised and bloody but immensely happy only to present Stan with some tedious item he had asked for as if they had brought him the Holy Grail. He’d send the teenagers out for coins and jewellery to add to his mounting throne of gold; Susan to traverse the town to the diner to create him whatever dish he felt like that day, the North Wests to do menial tasks, clean up the streets that had been ransacked only to tear them up again in front of them moments later, his booming laugh echoing across the town.

Other times the people he sent out would return not with sparkling trinkets and thieved items but with other humans. Whilst Bill sent out his minion eyes to collect people, Stan had an altogether more twisted approach to adding to Bill’s ever-growing throne. Ford would watch as Stan sent out his little enslaved humans into the world only to drag back family members, bound and gagged, eyes filled with betrayal at their own kin, their own friends treacherously calling them to safety only to drag them into the maw of danger that was Stan Pines with pride in their eyes and a smile on their face.

There were other times when Stan would let Ford hear his words, his eyes lit with a terrible mischief as they scrutinised Ford’s reaction. When he would ask the other demons to hide away from sight before breaking a few people out of their prisons and tell them that he was giving them a chance, that the mystery shack was an oasis that they could escape to if they could only make it. Ford would watch with disgust as their hands trembled and their faces took on a grim determination, hope dancing in their eyes at the thought before they ran, descending down the steps that had been made just for them.

The first time it had happened, Ford had been lost at Stan’s actions, wondering what he was doing, whether there was something inside him that still had an ounce of humanity. The other demons had seemed to have a similar thought process as they came out of hiding, dispute on their lips and frustration in their body language. But before any of them could voice any of this, Stan had piped up, still staring at the door the mortals had left by, his head tilted as if he was listening for them.

“Hey, Teeth, 8-ball? My treat, how’s that for a hunt for you?”

Bill floated down, his expression as perplexed and suspicious as the others. “ _What was that, kid? Why’d you tell them anything?”_

Stan stared back at him, his face expressionless as he shrugged, the other two demons shifting forward as if debating on following his advice or not. There was an air of tension as Stan acted nonchalant in the face of Bills growing frustration before Stan grinned, light-heartedly, ignoring the further icier atmosphere at his actions.

“Aww, come on you guys. What kind of sport is it if the prey doesn’t think it has a chance at survival? I mean-” Stan looked over his shoulder at the two dawdling creatures waiting for this all to play out. “-they have to have some hope to keep them moving otherwise they’ll just give up. It’ll be much more enjoyable to watch them try to the best of their abilities to get to that shack only for you to swoop in and drag them back.” Stan hummed playfully, taking great pleasure in the thought. “They might just stop trying if they don’t have a goal to get to and where’s the fun in that?” He tapped his cane on the floor before looking between them all again, his face still smiling pleasantly as if they were just having some amenable small talk. “Though you know, if you don’t hurry then they might actually have a chance.” He gave a shrug, dusting something off of his shoulders as his smile turned wicked. “Not that I care if you let _one_ slip through. That way they can tell the little twins, if they’re still sitting around, exactly what we’re getting up to in here.” He turned his gaze back to Ford. “Maybe they’ll get the hint that they can’t do anything and give up by themselves.”

The tension had seemed to sit for a few moments longer as Bill stared at him before the bubble popped with his sudden chortling that turned into full on cackling.

 _“What did I tell you guys? This kids a natural! Hit ‘em where it hurts. Looks like I can sit back and watch the chaos you create.”_ Bill gestured at Teeth and 8Ball with a shooing motion. _“Go knock yourselves out.”_

It was on one of these moments, when Stan had sent off another pair of young individuals off to fend for themselves against the weirdness running through Gravity Falls that Ford snapped. Stan had come over to him as the demons drew straws on who got to play the latest game and two of them whooped, running out of the building to catch their victims.

“Wanna take bets on how quickly they catch them?”

“Don’t involve me in any of this.” Ford had spat in Stan’s face, trying his utmost to turn away from him even though it was a fruitless endeavour.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Sixer.” Stan ignored the venomous glare he received for the nickname, raising his arms up and twirling to look around them. “Look at everything I’ve accomplished. Aren’t you proud of me, Sixer? Finally making my mark on the world.” He’d looked over his shoulder, a sharp toothed grin on his face.

“You’re just a _parasite_.”

The world seemed to halt for Ford as the words left his tongue in a moment of careless rage. His mouth snapped shut as Stan’s head turned further, his body slowly moving with it. His eyes didn’t leave Ford’s as his body moved, his eyes growing darker and more slitted as his smile dropped, a ferocious growl coming out of him.

“ _What_ did you just say, Poindexter?”

Ford winced as his prison seemed to heat up and cool down all at the same moment. The burn of ice so cold that skin sticks and tears. The frost of flames so hot that shock tricks that their licking tendrils are cold. He felt his eyes get forced open but though Stan was close, his breath on his face from his proximity, his hands were still by his sides, the clenching and unclenching of his fists the image of self-restraint that stopped himself from lashing out physically at the man in front of him.

“I _said_ , what did you just _say_?”

Ford took a deep breath before baring his teeth back at his brother in a mocking and unamused grin. He couldn’t do anything with his eyes but he tried to glare as much as was physically possible. “I _said_ you’re a parasite. You always were and you still are now.” He let the words sink in for a second, watching Stan’s face darken further at his continued assault. “You always hung on to my tailcoats when we were kids and look at you now. You might be powerful now but you’d be nothing without Bill. All you’re doing is leeching power off of him, _what on earth_ is there to be proud of?”

Bill whistles long and loudly from above them. _“Wow, that burn hit a mark.”_ He floated down to them, ignoring that Stan’s facial expression was just as vicious at him for voicing his opinion, a growl escaping him.

Ford leant his head back as far as possible, Stan’s hands inches from his neck, eyes locked on Stan’s as they grew more animalist by the second.

Maybe he’d gone a tad far considering he was being held hostage. The hairs on the back of his neck vibrating at the crackling sparks that seemed to inhabit the space between Stan’s fingers and his skin.

_“Well? You’re not going to let him get away with that, are you?”_

“No, no, I’m not.” Stan’s hands hesitated until he pulled them back slowly, his eyes still on Ford’s face, watching for a reaction as he stood up straight. His mouth opened as he toyed with his sharp teeth, a ponderous expression on his face. “I think I need to teach him a lesson.”

_“Yeah? What one?”_

“That his actions have consequences but not necessarily to himself.” Stan’s eyes lit up, sending a shiver down Ford’s spine. “I think I’ll go pay the kids a visit. They could use a good scare.”

“Wait, no! Don’t-don’t you dare!” Ford actually managed to make himself wobble forward with the force he unleashed trying to move, trying to stop his brother even though he was far out of his reach at this point, taking what felt like agonisingly slow steps just to torment him further.

“Don’t worry, Sixer, I’ll let them know you sent me.”

 _“Wow, Fordsy, you didn’t think that through, did you?”_ Bill gloated, lifting Ford along with him to follow Stan’s departure through the window. He sat on his throne, having the perfect view of Stan becoming a dot in the distance, flying off towards the shack, Ford resting beside him. “ _I really gotta hand it to him. He’s a fast learner, that’s for sure- all that pent-up aggression and simmering rejection really fuelled his learning curve.”_ He let his eye fall on Ford as Stan vanished from sight. _“Guess I should actually give_ you _the credit for that.”_

“This has nothing to do with me.” Ford snapped, his words sharp even if they fell flat to his own ears.  

Bill took a second to gloat silently as Ford found he couldn’t look him in the eye and say the words at the same time. _“Well, I guess you’re right there, I may have been too hasty.”_ He waited until he had Ford’s attention again, feeling a kick of satisfaction at the agony he was about to inflict. _“You ripped into him a minute ago about being a parasite. I’d be quite happy with him being a parasite, to get some of the credit for whatever he comes up with.”_ His eyes danced with mirth at the confounded expression Ford was sporting and sighed, shaking his head at him as if Ford was a small child not comprehending the simplest of tasks. He floated up, leaning into Ford’s ear as he spoke, resting on his shoulder. _“All of you humans have power inside you, you just can’t unlock it. That’s where I come in. Everything you’re seeing right now-”_

His words were cut off by a loud cracking sound far in the distance. A ripple of energy hit the pyramid a few seconds later, the entire infrastructure shaking with the intensity as the distant sound of a building crumbling in on itself reached them.

Ford’s eyes widened as a dust cloud became visible in the distance from the direction that Stan had flown in, horror settling in as he couldn’t figure out exactly where in town the explosion had happened.

A loud burst of laughter slipped into his ear even as his world went into overdrive at the thought of the kids being hurt.

_“Everything you’re seeing right now is pure Stan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *whistles* Am I evil? Maybe...enjoy?


	3. Roll up, roll up! Mr Mystery is back in business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for all the ideas people have for this au! I will apologise because this is probably going to go quite differently to how people are expecting it to from the messages…but I guess that’s good because I want it to be a surprise!

Stan’s entrance back into Bill’s throne room was a dramatic affair of debris and dust. He entered in through the window, fumbling his landing as he hit the floor in an ungainly manner, a victorious grin on his face nevertheless as he hummed away, even if he looked dead on his feet.

_“Wow, kid, what on earth did you do? You look beat!”_ Bill’s laughter felt like shards of glass in Ford’s ears as Stan straightened up as best he could, black flames engulfing his body in a plume that when swept away left his suit its usual impeccable black and red.

Stan stumbled his way to his own seat and flopped onto it sideways, feet over one of the arm rests, arms over the other as he relaxed into it with a happy sigh, his eyes closing momentarily in bliss.

Even though Ford was almost vibrating with worry for the kids there was a pang of…something at Stan’s appearance. He couldn’t distinguish what it was; Fear? Concern? Hopelessness? The nauseous mix of emotions swam through his chest as red eyes fixed back on to his with a tired yet successful smile. He was starting to look ethereal, his skin an ashen translucent grey as if the dust had settled on him earlier and could never come off again. He looked timeless, ageless and yet eons old all at the same time.

If Ford hadn’t known any better he might have wondered if he was looking at death itself.

Instead he wondered if the demon’s visage was reflecting how dead _inside_ the creature was. His humanity stripped away to its base emotions.

What made him _Stan_ had been dead for a while.

“W-where are the kids?” Ford cursed inwardly at how quiet his voice came out, at how Stan cupped his ear to get him to repeat himself even though they both knew he had heard him. He let the anger spark back up, the concern for the kids rising thick and fast, his eyes dark and his mouth in a grim set line. Any fear, he doused quickly, this was no time to be showing any of that. “I said, what have you done to the kids?!”

Stan shrugged, still leaning casually in his seat. “I haven’t done anything to them. Well, not physically anyway.” He smirked at the fear that swept across Ford’s face even as he tried his best to hide it. “I just offered them a visit to the new and improved Mystery Shack.”

Ford scoffed. “You can’t touch the Shack, it’s protected from the likes of _you_.”

“Well, _duh_.” Stan rolled his eyes, sitting up straighter as he went, glad to catch Ford off guard again at the admission. “I mean that’s where the kids are at the moment.” His eyes went cold as Ford seemed to relax at this. “They wouldn’t come out of their little circle of protection.” He spat the words out like they were poisonous.

“Of course not, they’re not stupid.”

Stan sighed. “I was really hoping to just-” He made a crushing gesture with his hand, clenching it tight. Ford’s stomach lurched at the implication. Before flopping back in his seat, head as far back as it could go in defeat. “Why do you all have to make it so god damn _difficult_? I wouldn’t mind if they just ran but they seem to think they can _save_ you or something.” He glanced at Ford, his face disgusted. “I don’t get why they want to do that…then again I was foolish years ago too. Maybe once they realise that’s impossible they’ll come over to my way of thinking.”

_“Can you imagine if they had? The entire Pines set living it up in the new world order?”_

“No, not really.” Stan glanced back up, moving himself only as much as he needed to to see them, his gaze bored and annoyed. “They’re too _good_ to even consider this.”

_“Not at all, I bet they have considered it. What they’d be able to do in your position.”_ Bill trailed off for a second, as if he was imagining all the chaos they could have caused before shrugging, shaking his head sadly. _“They just wouldn’t have the guts to take the plunge like you have. Cowards really, who can’t bear to see you winning.”_

“Hmm, is that so? Well, anything that gets in the way won’t last long. They probably won’t get the chance to realise how impossible their plans are.”

Ford recoiled as Bill spoke, almost forgetting he was there next to him before he felt himself get swept away from the conversation. His heart felt like it was dying as the demon simpered to his brother, obviously wanting to keep that idea firmly lodged in his head, keep him focussed on getting rid of any threats. He gulped at the thought, his mouth dry.

If the kids left the shack, Stan would not hesitate to hurt them.

_“So, what was the explosion then, kiddo?”_ Bill leapt down from his throne, floating in a spiral around Stan’s seat. _“What mischief did you cause to teach Sixer a lesson?”_

Stan’s eyes lit up as he spun around to sit properly. Ford couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine, Stan’s eyes childish and hopeful as he gazed at Bill like he was an adult that he wanted to impress with his actions.

“I’m glad you asked!” Stan, ever the dramatic, flicked his wrist, standing up with a flourish as two tickets appeared from up his sleeve. “I invite you to the new and improved Mystery shack.” He gave one over to Bill with a wink. “On the house just this once for its grand opening.”

Ford wished he could move as Stan strolled leisurely over to him, the other ticket still in his hand. He could feel his fight or flight response kicking in to the predator walking towards him, telling him to flee, to move, to get out of its way as it presented him with the ticket.

“Come on, Sixer, you’ll just _love_ the new attractions. I got a lot of inspiration from those books of yours.”

Ford turned his head away, his only viable response as Stan stood in his personal space. Now he was closer his brain catalogued what he couldn’t see before, even though he didn’t want to know, didn’t want to remember every detail that he knew his brain would. Stan’s skin was not grey as he had first presumed, instead a pure pearly white that looked alien and wrong on his features. It made his face look gaunter, his bones barely visible through the flesh. It was more translucent than Ford had first thought, the ‘grey’ that he had seen from a distance the consequence of the veins that he could now see pulsing sporadically beneath the skin; a black tar seemingly pumping through them, thick and oozing.

He was suddenly irrevocably relieved that Stan’s suit covered up his chest and heart. He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready to see how mutated and distorted that looked.

He felt his prison lift slightly, his whole body listing to one side as it fell again with a clatter before a beep behind Stan grabbed both of their attentions.

_“Hey kid, don’t use up more energy carrying him when you don’t have to. You’re not allowed to fizzle out just yet.”_ Bill tooted the horn of his garish car again, the thing having spontaneously appeared in the throne room, a hole ready for their departure already open and waiting for their departure in the wall beside him. _“Besides, I’ve heard all about your guided tours before and I want you at the finest.”_

“I guess we’re going in style then, Sixer.” Stan slapped Ford’s back before stepping away, letting Bill take the reins and levitate him into the back of the car.

_“Least I can do when you’re providing the entertainment.”_

Ford sat in uneasy silence in the back, hoping his face showed the ample disgust and worry that was normally upon it at the moment even as his brain spun with deductions and theories. Bill had jumped in quickly before Stan could use more energy. Was this in fear of him pushing passed his exhaustion and tapping into a new source of power? He couldn’t imagine it was in concern for Stan’s well-being. As much as Bill was doting on him, if he made one mistake he was sure Bill would have no trouble throwing him to the side like a discarded toy. He ignored the satisfaction this thought gave him, following his train of thought before it slipped away from him. His eyes found the slow pulse in the back of Stan’s neck, the lively black veins had slowed down to a crawl, the black subsiding in colour and the pink returning to his cheeks. He had obviously expended a lot of energy, enough that using more would have had a detrimental effect on something that Bill _was_ concerned about. He kept thinking, letting the puzzle swish around in his head before his eyes widened with realisation.

What if the gold that had solidified around him needed constant attention?

It made sense. If this prison was permanent then Stan had no reason to keep him with him. He could have left him in the middle of town – a tribute and warning to all of them what could happen to someone who went against him. But instead he kept him close, kept an eye on him on a podium created just for him. Sure he had first thought that it was to punish him; to let him see what he had become but he could have done more damage by leaving him to watch the town fall around him.

Maybe Stan was scared his prison wasn’t all that permanent.

The thoughts left him with a growing sense of hope that he was not a lost case after all that he tried his hardest not to show physically.

Maybe he didn’t have to rely on the kids to come save him.

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack two point oh.”

Stan’s voice snapped him out of his musings and he schooled his face into a look of worried dread. It wasn’t hard to pull out the very rational fear that was simmering just below the surface of his new found hope. His eyes followed Stan’s pointing finger as the new building came into sight, his eyes widening as he connected the dots to the explosion from earlier.

The Northwest Manor had been reduced to rubble.

In its place was a much larger version of the mystery shack, the wood stripped from the nearby trees to create it, if the torn up tree stumps adjacent to it were anything to go by. The wreckage from the Northwest Manor still surrounded the building in a macabre sign of the fickleness of power, Stan probably taking great pleasure in proving the worth of money in this world. The Shack’s sign gleamed brightly at them, a symbol that Ford saw as a twisted sense of dark humour. The actual mystery shack’s sign was probably a beacon of hope at the moment to those fleeing the demons and yet Stan had slapped it right on top of his newest monstrosity.

“Well what do you think, Sixer? You wanted your house back by the end of summer.” Stan tilted back in his seat, his head upside down as he regarded him. “I’m quite glad to get out of that rickety old thing if I’m completely honest.”

Ford glared at him coldly, opting to keep his mouth shut after their last incident. Being sharp with his brother had caused this atrocity to be built in the first place and he didn’t want a repeat when it was obvious the kids might get hurt as a consequence.

“Oh? Too excited about the tour to talk about other things? I don’t blame you.” Stan grinned before turning back to the front as Bill started the descent. “I’m positively _buzzing_ with anticipation.” He leapt out of the car as the car got closer to the ground, running around the side to open Bill’s door as he landed it.

Ford tried not to retch as Stan opened the car door like a chauffeur, his cane tucked under his arm as he bowed slightly, his posture ingratiating and causing Bill to puff up proudly.

_“Well, I can’t fault the service, Mr Mystery.”_

“I’ll have to get a guest book out front for you to leave a review then.” Stan stood back up, twirling his cane and pointing it towards the Shack’s doors which opened at the movement. “Please, step inside. Would you like me to take care of your…baggage?”

Ford let out a small gasp as he was lifted from the car, listening far too intently to the conversation and yet at the same time not understanding in the slightest that they were talking about him.

_“No, it’s fine. I like to keep my personal affects with me.”_ Bill’s eyes were alight with mischief as he followed Stan to the shack, Ford trailing behind them like a pet on a leash. _“I’ve heard stories about people mysteriously losing important things in tourist traps like these.”_

“All lies and slander I can assure you by my competitors.” Stan’s booming laugh echoed as they crossed the threshold.

The sounds of screams reverberated with his laughter and made Ford shudder as he was made to drift close to Bill’s side as they followed Stan to the first of what looked like many pedestals. There were no bars or grates to keep the monsters from moving but it was obvious they were trapped by some means, whether physical or mental as they cringed away from Stan’s entrance.

Ford rethought his ‘monster’ comment quickly as Stan started to explain each creature, his heart stuttering in horror as they were led from one to another.

“This first one is an interesting specimen! No doubt, Sixer will recognise the Gremloblin, a creature feared for its horrifying gaze that brings out your worst nightmares.” Stan pointed at the creature who cowered back, covering its eyes tightly with its paws. Ford saw with dawning horror that its claws rested on top of bloody scratches that matched them perfectly, as if the creature had tried unsuccessfully to rip its own eyes out. “This particular species of Gremloblin has a human soul attached to it. An interesting experiment once it found out what its new body could do.” Stan stepped in close, poking his cane under the crook of its arm to try and coax it away from its face. The creature whimpered, clenching its muscles further in retaliation. “Hmm, I had hoped it would have gotten over this by now but oh well. I’m sure it will soon enough.” Stan stood back and gestured them towards another area.

“Now this one. I was tempted to just have a human in here because I’m thinking they won’t be the dominant species for long and might slowly become extinct once we’re done toying with them but…well…that’s just boring isn’t it?” Stan tapped the man sitting on the podium with his cane making him wobble to his feet, his legs jelly under him.

_“Looks like a bog standard human to me. Except it’s stumbling around like I did when I first inhabited Pine Tree’s weird little body.”_

Ford wished he could strangle Bill in that moment, not wanted to be reminded that while he was out of action Dipper had been possessed by him. His eyes turned to Stan who seemed to have paused momentarily at this confession. Ford wondered what was going through his head, whether he was trying to figure out exactly when Dipper had been possessed and how he hadn’t noticed. He almost waited with abated breath, wondering if Stan was going to come to his senses.

“Well I guess you could say he’s possessed.” Stan shrugged off the knowledge, his gaze turning back to the stumbling human in front of them. “I found a gnome on my way here, wondered how he’d deal with a human body. He’s finding it quite hard to use his arms at the moment, keeps thinking they aren’t as long as they actually are.” He laughed as the man fell, his elbows hitting the floor instead of his hands. “See what I mean? Not my best creation but that’s why it’s near the start.”

Stan walked away from them for a second, opening a door to the right. A sudden flare of music bounced out upon it opening, a bright light flickering through as well. “Now over here is something a little more creative. After the gnome I thought, what about a Unicorn and a human? So meet the Unicentaur! I didn’t realise until I caught a unicorn that their horns light up and play music so this also doubles up as an all day and all night party room for guests.”

“Please make it stop!” A voice wailed from inside the room over the top of the music before Stan shut the door with a quick snap.

“Now over here…”

Ford stopped listening at this point, locking himself away in his mind as they continued to traverse the hallway. He hated the flush of relief that went through him every time they came across another human experiment, the feeling crushed quickly by disgust. For a moment he would be happy to realise he couldn’t recognise the human on display before the sense of horror and sadness doused it as the unnamed individual’s plight in this world.

Being unrecognisable didn’t make this circus of horrors any less repulsive.

He let his revulsion and disgust seethe, let it bubble back up into determination. His hope fuelling his brain into figuring out a plan of action.

He’d get out of this prison one way or another.

He just had to figure out how to get Stan to use up enough power for it to happen or die trying.


	4. Troubles in Paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! I had to write that little New Years fic but I’m back on to this one :3
> 
> Enjoy! Not long until we hit the big moment!

“ _I think it’s time we blow this joint, don’t you?”_

Stan and Ford glanced up simultaneously at Bill’s words, mirrored looks of confusion present on their faces. The expressions slowly morphed away from one another as his words continued. Stan sat up from his slouched position; his face full of curiosity and anticipation whilst Ford’s face transformed into a sickening dread. He had thought he had seen the worst of it with Stan’s newfound creative outlet. Sparks of inspiration hit Stan every day since his first show, each new attraction a torment that Ford had to painfully sit through biting his tongue, in fear that Stan’s outlet would get a lot worse at his words.

Stan’s power was growing and there was nothing Ford could do to stop it.

If anything, he knew he had to do something soon, before Stan grew too powerful and his small half plan became an impossibility.

And now it seemed he might have run out of time entirely.

 _“Well it’s been fun and all but I think it’s time we took our party worldwide.”_ Bill jumped down from his throne, slipping over to Stan and sitting on the arm of his chair casually. He ruffled Stan’s hair, knocking his fez off in the motion, much to the man’s annoyance which he completely ignored in favour of continuing. _“Now that my protégé is all trained up as a fully-fledged demon I think we unleash ourselves on the rest of humanity. What do you say, kid?”_

Stan pushed the demon off, fluffing his hair back to usual like an annoyed teenager berating their parent, Ford found it repulsive in its familiarity. The annoyance on his face had a contemplative air to it as well though, like Bill’s plan was tempting to him but not quite at the top of his priority list. “I was starting to wonder why we were wasting our time around here. I was beginning to think you didn’t have any more goals.”

Ford raised an eyebrow as Bill’s eye flashed darkly for a mere second at his flippant tone. _“You think I planned this invasion for billions of years and had no plans for what to do once I got here? Yeesh, I thought you had some faith in me, Fez.”_

“Well you haven’t exactly _done_ anything, now have you?” Stan yawned, standing sinuously with a stretch, his cane twirling lazily in one hand. He picked up his fez, giving it a once over before putting it back where it should be, studying his reflection in his golden seat to make sure it was sat perfectly. He didn’t turn to Bill as he spoke again, still messing with his hair. “So? What’s the plan?”

“ _T-The plan?”_ Bill blinked at him, his arms twitching at his side as if he couldn’t comprehend Stan’s actions. He turned to the other demons, trying to dissipate the atmosphere. _“Oh I get it! I guess the kid here didn’t get the memo!”_ Stan’s face slipped into a venomous scowl as the other demons laughed along with their leader, the derisive tone condescending and belittling in its nature. Bill turned back to him, his eye obviously daring him to test his patience further. _“Now, get yourself out there and cause some chaos!”_

The other demons quickly vanished from the room, delighted shouts and whoops following their skittering departure. Bill crossed his arms, waiting impatiently as Stan dusted off his sleeves and straightened his suit, his face bored and unimpressed as he made his way slowly out of the room. _“What? Don’t feel like spreading your chaos further, kid? Get going already!”_

Stan snorted in response, vaulting the window sill with little fanfare, floating on the other side. “I’m an old man, I don’t hurry anywhere for anything.” He turned back to the room, his grin feral as he looked Bill up and down. “Besides, I would have thought you’d want to show me what a _real_ demon can do.”

Ford felt a cold trickle of fear shiver down his spine at the barely contained tick of wrath in Bill’s body. What was Stan doing? He’d been so involved with Bill, so willing to please, to bend over backwards for his whims. Had it all been a ploy? His brain crushed any hope before it had a chance to lay its seeds of doubt in his heart. Stan had gotten what he wanted from Bill and he no longer needed him, that was all. There was nothing to say Stan was in this for anything other than himself.

A part of him was curious to see how far this would go, whether Bill’s plans would fall around him because of his own hubris. His own egotistical sense that nothing could hurt him in his ivory tower when actually he himself had made the weapon that could knock him off his pedestal.

The majority of him though was instead fearful of the unpredictable nature of his brother’s own scheming mind as the two demons vanished from his sight.

Dealing with Bill almost seemed like a walk in the park when he thought about what his brother could do without Bill holding him back.

 

* * *

 

The disappointing image that Bill was presented with when he followed his minions out did nothing to quell his already high strung temper. If he had watched Stan direct that rebellious nature to anyone else he would have applauded him, laughed as he waited for the fallout to happen. Applying it to him though was another matter; that was just disrespectful and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. The slow pace at which Stan had followed the troupe had not helped his mood either, the old man was acting like a petulant child and it didn’t suit him at all in Bill’s eye.

Bill had taken a deep breath, trying to shirk the irritation thrumming through him only to watch as his underlings cracked against some invisible barrier and fell out of the sky like birds hitting a pane of glass. The obstacle had wobbled, visible for only a moment as the vibrations travelled along it and upwards showing the rift as its point of origin. It spread down in a large dome around the town, encompassing it and impeding their departure.

He remained silent, his rage tangible and hanging static in the air around him, a lightning storm waiting to happen. Stan seemed unfazed or simply oblivious to it all though as he slowly travelled forward, pushing up against the barrier with the end of his cane as if testing its strength, his face suddenly a lot less bored and a lot more curious by the obstruction as he tapped away at it. He reached out a hand slowly, pulling back an inch or so away from the barrier just as a zap of power pulsed back at him. Clearly none of them were leaving whilst this was here. He shook his hand out, clenching and unclenching it at the mild pain as he glanced down at the other demons. Bill’s eye narrowed at the almost smile that graced his face as they all clutched at their limbs or heads in pain at the force they had flown into it with, their pained groans and angry spat out curses obvious even from this distance.

Their eyes met as Stan looked back up, locked in a short moment of silent stalemate.

And then Stan _grinned_.

“Aren’t you glad we took the slow approach now? There’s a merit to being an old man after all!”

Bill turned red, his voice trembling through the air around them with its power. The demons below went silent at his voice, the obvious warning thrumming through to them even if they weren’t on the receiving end. _“Well, don’t just sit there! Go and find me a way out of this godforsaken hellhole we’ve found ourselves in.”_

Stan’s face darkened, his smile dwindling as his eyes became sharp and calculating, taking in Bill in one swift scathing sweep as if his sudden outburst of anger was beneath him. “Fine.” He sniffed, rolling his shoulders as he swept passed him, back into the town. He slowed down only to speak to him in a condescending tone before he continued. “I would have thought you would have thought of every possibility but I guess you’re not as intelligent as I thought.” He gave a sarcastic grin, one that didn’t reach his eyes that sparkled viciously in contrast. “Don’t worry though, _I’ll_ find out who’s causing this barrier and get rid of them and it for you. I’m sick of this backwards dump.”

Bill watched him become a speck on the horizon before he slowly descended back to the pyramid, still flickering red as he rested in the centre of the room, his cane tapping incessantly against the floor even as his arms folded behind him. He felt more than heard the others make their shuffling way inside as well, he didn’t feel the need to turn and face them as he spoke. “ _Get out of my sight, you useless lot and figure out how to get out of here.”_

A few hisses and moans of resentment met his words, an air of palpable bitterness sweeping over them all. Stan’s rebellion almost breaking out into full on mutiny.

“Just because you’ve had a fight with your _toy_ doesn’t mean you should take it out on us.”

If Bill could go any redder he would have been melting the room around them. He turned slowly, his eyes focussing on them all one by one. It didn’t matter who had had the audacity to mutter it, they would all be in the firing line if they didn’t do as they were told.

The room emptied within seconds.

“So, I’ll take it that your little protégé is starting to realise he’ll one day outdo his master?”

_“What was that?”_

Ford raised an eyebrow as Bill’s eye honed in on him, his voice a deadly vicious hiss. A sudden calm had overtaken him in the face of Bill’s fury and it was very obvious that Bill’s twisted little plans with his brother to get to him had gone painfully wrong.

And even if his assumptions were wrong, there was no harm in fanning the flames and adding to the doubts and niggling little thoughts running through Bill’s mind. Bill and Stan fighting one another was better than them fighting together against the townspeople as much as he wished neither predicament had happened. Divide and conquer; an age old strategy that he knew only too well the success rate of. Not to mention whoever won might be weak enough to take down on their own after what would be a ferocious fight as well.

“I said, has Stan decided that he doesn’t want to follow you anymore?”

Ford schooled his face into a condescending expression, ironically and disconcertingly hoping that he looked like his brother had moments before he left the pyramid earlier. He tried not to change the expression as Bill sat down on his throne and gestured towards him, pulling him sharply through the air into his physical reaching distance and down to eye level.

Ford shrugged as best he could in his current golden prison, his eyes glancing around as if Bill wasn’t the most important thing in the room, even as something screamed at him to focus on the threat. “I’m just saying, you know, you gave someone power who has always been at the bottom of the food chain. What? Did you really think he was going to be content with second place?” He turned back to Bill, shaking his head with a playful smirk as Bill stared on thunderously. “You really gave power to the wrong person if you think he’s ever going to do as he’s told. He’s never really been good at following orders.” His smirk grew spiteful, victorious in his bragging. Inside he was concerned at how proud he sounded at his brother for turning on the demon. It didn’t condone what he would do with his power afterwards and Ford wasn’t about to make the mistake of hoping for Stan’s humanity to suddenly show up again. Not after everything he had seen him do. “He’s a one man army and he’s going to get rid of you once you’re no longer useful to him.”

Ford tried not to let the silent observation he was getting at his words faze him. Not visibly anyway, the sullen gaze washing over him as Bill’s mind ticked over it all, setting off warning bells in his mind, a trickle of unease slipping down his back as to what Bill was about to do to him for his little outburst.

Bill’s eyes narrowed at him, Ford unable to stop the flinch that ripped through him at the motion.

And then he laughed.

Ford blinked, his face slack with shock as the demon shifted back to his usual sickly yellow, leaning forward, right in Ford’s face as he laughed uproariously at him. He went back through everything that he had said, wondering what exactly Bill was taking as a joke in it all, what on earth he could find funny about the sentiment of Stan deposing him from his new found throne.

 _“Wow! Good one, Sixer. You’re a really great guy, you know that?”_ Bill settled back in his seat, propping Ford up beside him as he put his hands behind his head. _“Really know how to calm a demon down.”_

“W-w-what? How? How on _earth_ did any of that calm you down?” Ford stared down at the demon, his mind deserting him as he waited for an explanation.

 _“Oh, it didn’t.”_ Bill hummed thoughtfully as he scratched at his bow tie, his mind still elsewhere when it came to Stan. _“But the thought of the aftermath of that happening kind of did.”_ He glanced back at Ford, his eye gleeful and malicious before he flicked his wrist, dropping Ford back on to his podium with little finesse. He even had the audacity to laugh harder as Ford tried to steady himself even if he had no choice in the matter as his golden body swayed precariously for a few moments.

Ford glared at him as he finally regained his balance with a sign of relief. He had fully expected the demon to knock him over and leave him that way until his brother came back.

It would have given them both a good laugh, he thought bitterly.

 _“After all, you can’t defeat_ me _.”_

Ford kept his eyes locked with Bill’s, not willing to concede the little victory that he knew he could have. Even as his entire being shied away from the bright spark of malevolent intent in Bill’s eye.

 _“All the time I’m around, Fordsy, there’s a small part of you that hopes you can get him back. Oh, you can pretend and lie all you want but I know it’s there, buried deep under all that age old resentment and disgust.”_ Bill gestured at him flippantly before his eyes took on a harder edge. _“And on the very…very slim chance that the kid does hit this teenager rebellious stage a little too hard and somehow manages to…defeat me.”_ His tone became unimpressed, his face sceptical as he uttered the last words. His face smoothed over into something far more gloating in an instant, however, his small giggle sickly sweet and sinister. _“If by some impossibility that does happen. You’d be forced to fight him.”_ His voice was singsong as Ford broke eye contact with him. _“I wonder if you could do it.”_

“Do what?” Ford whispered, his brain taking a while to catch up. His stomach was churning wildly at the implications. He’d thought of this scenario himself before, knew that a fight would ensue between them if he broke up the camaraderie they now held. But he hadn’t really considered the consequences, considered what he’d have to do if Stan and Bill did fight and he had to defeat the victor.

Hadn’t thought about it being _Stan_ that he would have to take on.

_“Could you kill your brother, Ford?”_


	5. He Can't Be Trusted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I forgot to put a lot earlier that Mabel’s bubble isn’t a part of this story at all - it can either be assumed that Bill didn’t go that route because he had Stan on side already or that Dipper has already gone in with Wendy/Soos to get her by this point.
> 
> This chapter was almost a song lyric from Control by Halsey, still recommend listening to that song when reading this.

A sudden sharp tap on the door made everyone inside hush in a sudden moment of worry, a small flinch making the rounds of the room.

“It’s alright, no one could get passed the barrier to knock on the door unless they were human.” Dipper croaked out, a soft smile on his face as he rested a hand on whoever’s shoulder was closest to him. The smile died almost instantly, hopelessness at their situation digging its way back into his mind. There was stockpiled food in the Mystery Shack, courtesy of the very man they were now hiding from ironically and enough space there and in the basement to keep all the people that had managed to escape Bill’s goons and make it into the safe haven. But they couldn’t stay here forever and who knew what was happening to Ford while they holed themselves away here trying and failing to think of a plan?

“Exactly! So, we should go let them in. Right, Dipper?”

Dipper jolted out of his thoughts as a small hand gripped on to his and tugged him towards the door. He smiled back at his twin’s ever present beam of a smile. She always knew when he was overthinking things and she really was the optimistic one of the two.

It wasn’t helping though whenever they brought up fighting their Grunkle and how he had betrayed them, she just couldn’t accept that he wasn’t still there, hidden deep deep down.

Dipper knew better. He may have been wrong about the portal but not this time, this time their Grunkle had chosen power over them. He always said he did everything for the family but how could this help anyone? He was obviously looking out for number one here and he had shown exactly what he could do by hurting Grunkle Ford.

Which was why he hadn’t let her see him last time when he’d shouted outside the shack for them to come out and play. As much as he wanted to prepare her, he still didn’t want her to see what he had become.

Which was why when they opened the door and there stood their Grunkle Stan, grinning away as if nothing had happened, just on the other side of the barrier line he couldn’t help feel like he hadn’t protected her enough.

“Grunkle Stan!”

“Mabel!” Dipper tugged her back as she went to run towards him, her hand almost slipping away from him in his moment of shock.

“But Dipper, he-”

“No, Mabel, we can’t trust him.” Dipper didn’t take his eyes off of him, pushing himself in front of his twin even as she tried to object to it. He knew her optimistic hope was a lost cause just from how Stan’s smile hadn’t slipped at all at his obvious mistrust and the hatred brimming in his eyes. “How did you knock on the door? You can’t come near it.”

Stan leant against his cane, his expression flickering to surprise at the question before a very familiar look of disbelief marred his features.

Dipper hated that he still looked exactly as he had before this whole mess had started.

“How did I…? I threw a rock at it.”

“It should have bounced off the barrier.” Dipper snapped, his arms crossed as he looked smugly at his Grunkle. “You’re lying.”

Stan stared at him for a moment in utter perplexity at his weird attitude. “Well if I’d thrown it like this-” He clawed his hand and lifted it up, a nearby tree plucked out of the ground, roots and all in a feat that made the twins lock up in abject fear before he dropped it down again back into its hole. It slipped sideways slowly, no longer fixed tightly in place, as the three of them watched its descent. “Then I assume yes it would have bounced back off your little barrier. But you know I just _threw_ a rock. Bog-standard route, picked it up off the ground, threw it at my- your door.” He raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Dipper, satisfied he’d made his point. “Not exactly a hard concept, especially for a little nerd like you.”

“Grunkle Stan?”

“Yes, Sweetie?”

Mabel gulped as Stan’s eyes focussed on her, his natural old smile back on his face, Dipper’s hand tight around her wrist in warning. “Why are you here? Dipper says I shouldn’t trust you but he said that before! And he was wrong! So, you’re doing all of this to save everyone, right?”

Stan’s laughter at her words ripped through her already fragile bubble of hope. It had been fixed and patched up far too many times at this point for her to put it back together again.

“Save everyone? Why-why would I want to do that?” Stan wiped a tear from his eye in his mirth before glancing down at Mabel’s face, his expression becoming shocked. “Wait. You meant that? Seriously? Have you seen this place, Mabel? I would have thought this was right up your street.” He crouched down, looking at them both at eye level. “Did you go to the new and improved Mystery Shack like I recommended last time I visited?”

“No.” Dipper spat at him, his arm now wrapped protectively and reassuringly around his sister, who wouldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “Of course not, we can’t leave here.”

“Hmm, true that would have made it difficult.” Stan hummed, crossing his legs and hovering a few inches above the ground. “Tell you what, I’ll bring a creation here for you.” He snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke a pig appeared, completely inside out, it’s bones and organs visible. It squealed at them happily, Mabel screamed. “Aww, what? You don’t like him? I call him Waddles 2.0, he’s new and improved, he’s not likely to die on you anytime soon unlike your other pig.” He prodded the thing before grimacing at the blood that came away with him. “Might leave more of a mess though.”

“Get rid of it!” Mabel screeched, feeling the need to go check up on Waddles as she closed her eyes at the monstrosity in front of her.

“Really? I thought you’d like that one. What would you like to see?”

“She doesn’t want to see anything.” Dipper snarled, his face tinged green at what Stan had made. He gave a sigh of relief as it disappeared, tugging on Mabel’s hand to let her know it was safe to open her eyes again.

“Pity, she’d have made good use of this power if she had it.” Stan sighed, spinning around to look at what was left of the town. “Got a lot of creativity, kid, but you really aren’t using any of that potential. Dipper will forget all about you when he grows up, just you wait and see.”

“I would never-” Dipper shook with his anger, standing up straight as he let go of Mabel’s hand. “Mabel, go back inside. I’ll be in as soon as he’s done.”

“No.” Stan growled, spinning back to them both, his eyes flashing black and making Mabel gasp, she hadn’t seen anything of his other form and Dipper had hoped to spare her from it. “OK, I was trying to be nice first, you know small talk and all but you’re right, I came here for a reason so let’s get to it.” He picked up his cane, prodding at the barrier around them.

His smile was a lot more feral now, Mabel finally understood what Dipper had meant when he spoke about something wearing their Grunkle’s face.

This wasn’t Grunkle Stan.

It was a shapeshifter using his body! How dare it!

“So I know you guys have been coming up with clever schemes to stop us.” Stan put his hands up in air quotes, his cane hanging in the air and still prodding at the barrier. “But I’m going to have to ask you two to stop unless you want me to get serious.” His eyes narrowed. “I’m sure I can get through this barrier if I really tried, or better yet I’m sure there’s a way to get you out from inside there.” The cane slammed against the barrier, making the twins jump back even though it held soundly. “So how about you tell me how you made the other barrier and be good kids and go get rid of it for me?”

“The other barrier?”

“Yes, the other barrier, don’t play dumb, it really doesn’t suit you, Dipper.” Stan rolled his eyes, hands on his crossed knees as he leant forward. His face turned suspicious. “Though maybe you’re not _that_ smart. That old coot Fiddlesticks in there with you? Though last time I saw him he was-” He spun a finger close to his head, miming what he thought of the man. He smirked as the twins took offence at the insult. “Did you find his marbles for him? Or better yet his memories?” His grin widened as they glanced at each other, obviously shocked. “What? You thought I didn’t know all about that? He was the first person I looked for after the portal, he was absolutely useless, just told me he could help me forget everything.” His face flickered to revulsion for a moment at the old sentiment before he seemed to remember the moment at hand. “Not the point, the point _is_ that I know you or someone helping you is stopping me- I mean us, from leaving this cesspool and my patience is running thin.” His eyes narrowed to black slits, a tongue running over viciously sharp teeth that made Mabel shudder and take a step back in fear. “So I’m going to give you some time to get rid of the stupid thing you made or else hell really will break loose around you.”

“Wait, you’re stuck in here?” Dipper stared as the demon’s face flickered back to normal, uncertainty abruptly transparent, and Stan didn’t do transparency unless he was too shocked to come up with an answer. He couldn’t help laughing, the sound victorious and stronger than he had felt in days. “You thought it was us and just told us everything. Are, are you that thick? You’re like a villain from a movie!” A shiver of fear went through him at the rage on Stan’s face as he stood to loom over them and the sudden tight grip on his shirt from Mabel but confidence bloomed from the knowledge that they were safe and Stan couldn’t do anything to do them in that moment. “Someone else is stopping you from leaving Gravity Falls and you just assumed it was us?” He stood up straight, taking a few steps towards the barrier. “You realise that every single person in this town is working out a way to bring you down! And now, now we know you can’t leave, I’m going to make sure we find the person who made it before you and we’ll lock you up where you can’t hurt anyone again!”

“Dipper…”

Dipper ignored her sister, panting heavily after his explosion. It was weird, the wave of guilt that drowned out the anger at her heartfelt sadness. She wanted to believe in Stan, he wanted to too but he knew it was the easiest way to get hurt in this world.

Bill knew what would hurt the most and had taken it away from them.

“Maybe not every single person in town is out for my blood, hey sweetie?” Stan moved to crouch back down, one arm resting on his knee as he tilted to look behind Dipper, winking at her.

“Don’t you talk to her!”

Stan closed his eyes for a second, his face showing the effort it took to be patient in that moment. He turned his attention back to Dipper, his face full of the aggravation he was trying squash down. “So, I got it wrong. No big deal, it just means that whoever made that-” He pointed towards what looked like thin air to the kids before sweeping his hand across the town. “-is out _here_ , with _me_.” He grinned as Dipper paled. “So I guess it’ll be a fun little race to see who can find them first.” He stood up straight, his eyes going back to Mabel above Dipper’s head. “Or you could just try to leave, you know.”

“What?”

“Just saying, if it works the same way as this barrier, you _humans_ can move through it freely.” Stan accentuated the word humans like it was an insult, his face crinkling in disgust. He gestured wildly, jumping back when his hand almost skimmed the barrier around the house. He gave his hand a shake, trying to act nonchalant about the small sparks of pain. “You could get out of this dump, leave us all far behind.”

Mabel’s eyes lit up as she whispered into Dipper’s ear. “Dipper, see? He cares, I told you!”

Dipper shook his head as Stan’s teeth became visible again in a smile as he listened intently to Mabel’s words. His eyes narrowed, his arms crossing again as he scrutinised the man ahead of him. “What’s in it for you?”

“In it for me?” Stan looked affronted, hand on his chest as if Dipper had insulted his very being.

“Yeah, why would you want us gone?”

“Well, I’d give you a head start, of course.”

Dipper felt the intake of breath Mabel took against the back of his neck, both hands now gripping into the back of his shirt, it was almost strangling him but it at least kept him grounded enough to take Stan’s words logically instead of emotionally. “A head start?”

“I said _try_ to leave.” Stan gave them a look like they were being particularly slow on the uptake. “Look I don’t care about any of Bill’s plans or power plays, if I’m honest he’s starting to get in my way. I’m just here for the ride, which is why I keep letting people go. Let them try and get here to you, to your little safe haven.” He tried to look passed them into the shack, to see who had actually escaped there. “And chase after them, thrill of the hunt and all that.” His face turned wistful, his eyes sparking in delight. “And what chase, what gamble would be better? If I lose, you escape and Bill probably tears me to shreds for not keeping an eye on you. Not the best ending but hey, maybe you two will find a way to defeat Bill while you’re out there. But if I win-” He pointed at the pair of them before straightening both arms outward in a dramatic affair. “You join Ford in his little prison and get front row seats to the end of the world!”

Silence met his words, Mabel couldn’t get a word out through the haze in her mind.

This wasn’t Stan. It couldn’t be Stan!

She could feel the tears coming even as she tried to hold them back, knowing that the demon would love to gloat at her for them. But she couldn’t stop the visible shakes as her hands fell from her brother. She looked up at the demon in front of them, wanting through sure force of willpower to get through to him and make the real Stan see what was going on.

Her eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat.

Just for a second, just a moment that could have been a trick of her imagination, she was sure that she’d seen remorse flicker over his face.

She was sure his eyes had been back to the old Grunkle she remembered. Sure his mouth looked apologetic before it hardened again, giving her a swift once over as if calculating her response.

“Orrrrr.” Stan dragged the word out, his face contemplative. “We could make a deal?”

“A deal? With you? Are you serious?”

“Only if that deal involves you not being a demon anymore!” Mabel blurted out.

The other two went quiet, staring at her before they turned back to one another. “As I was saying.” Stan coughed, hiding his mouth as he continued. “You two can leave here, no chases, no nothing. Just you two and whoever else you have in there that wants to leave too.”

“And what do we have to do in return?”

Stan shrugged, moving his hand away again and down, holding it out for one of them to take. “Just promise never to come back again.”

“What? That’s it?” Dipper’s face was sceptical, his eyes suspicious.

“Well yeah. You two leave here and never darken my doorstep again.”

“What about-” The words caught in Mabel’s throat again as they turned to her, the attention suddenly unwanted as she darted behind Dipper. “What about Grunkle Ford?”

“He stays here with me.”

Dipper flared up again at the implication. “We’re not just going to run away and leave Grunkle Ford here! If we do leave it will be to go get help to tackle you and get him back ourselves!”

Stan sighed, shaking his head. “Well I tried, I’ve given you the option of joining me, I’ve given you the choice of leaving and you’re still arguing with me.” He pulled his hand away, his eyes hard. “No begging when I catch you, no asking for a deal then. When you finally run out of food and space and have to leave this hovel because I will catch you when you do.” He stood back, his face thoughtful as he started to walk away from them. “But it would be interesting to see you try.”

“What? To see us what? Try and defeat you? Because we’d never make a deal with you! We’ll take Gravity Falls back ourselves!”

Stan stopped at Dipper’s words, turning only slightly, his glasses glinting in the light. “Do what you want kid, but I really do just suggest you leave, for both your sakes. You should let your friends in there know there’s a way out, I bet they wouldn’t stick around with you for long!” He laughed, the sound echoing and vicious in its intensity as he took to the air.

“Leave while you have the chance, kids. Because once I figure out how to get out of here the world’s going to be a very different place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whilst posting this has been going round my head on repeat -  
> And all the kids they cried please stop you're scaring me!  
> I can't help this awful energy  
> Goddamn right you should be scared of me  
> Who is in control?
> 
> ...god I love this song too much ^^;


	6. Just a Parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not much left to go now! I hope everyone’s prepared ♥  
> And that this is well…not a flop ^^;; I hope you enjoy basically! x

Ford could feel the tension in every fibre of his being. It was like the air around all of them was waiting for one little spark, one insignificant little flicker that would ignite every particle in the air into the inevitable maelstrom that awaited them.

The barrier around Gravity Falls still held.

And Bill’s fury was growing with every passing hour.

It had been far too many hours since Ford had seen the familiar sickly yellow that he hated with a passion underneath the blood-red glow he now emitted.

The dread of how much longer it would take for the demon to finally snap and attack something was pooling in his stomach.

The demons had made little progress into finding out who had built the barrier or how they had built it and even less into how to get passed it. They had started to turn on him, Bill adamant that Ford knew more than he was letting on once all other avenues seemed to have alluded them.

Ford had held his head high, ready to accept whatever they threw at him. He knew that they would get no answers from torturing him and if it would give the kids, or whoever had built the barricade, more time to protect themselves then he was happy to make that sacrifice. He had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath as the demons advanced on him, accepting his face. When nothing happened, he’d chanced opening one eye his breath coming out in a puff of surprise.

Stan was stood in front of him, gazing out at the other demons with a wide smile and a shake of his head.

“You’re wasting your time with this old fool.”

Stan had laughed, the sound cold and metallic, as he’d looked over at Ford condescendingly, questioning how exactly he could have made a barrier whilst trapped in solid gold.

“He’s not as smart as he thinks he is, you should know that, Bill. After all he’d still be on the other side of the portal if it wasn’t for me. Better yet, two 12 year olds have had to save him how many times exactly?”

Bill had seemed to contemplate his words, his eye still suspicious until he had relaxed at Stan’s sneer and his still booming laughter.

“Come on. He’s waiting for two 12 year olds to save him right now. That’s hardly hero material.” Stan paused as he had been walking away, one arm around Bill in comradery before his eyes lit up with malice. “Tell you what though. I’m sure Ford has some idea on how a barrier like that would be made. How about we give him a day to figure it out and tell us?”

“Like I would do anything to help you.” Ford had spat, wishing he could throttle him from here, his muscles twitching futilely against his golden skin.

Stan raised an eyebrow, wide grin showing teeth. “Well in 24 hours I’m going to forcibly evict the kids from the Mystery Shack.” He looked down at his hand, checking his nails. “I’d say you have until then to focus my energy on the barrier instead of them.”

“You _can’t_ -”

“I _can’t_ go through the barrier, no. But I _can_ throw things in.” Stan stood ponderously, looking between Bill and Ford in quick succession, his hands gesticulating widely along with his bright expression, like a new attraction idea had formed in his head and he needed to get it out quickly. “I’m thinking, fire? The whole Shack going up in a pillar of embers and smoke. Maybe an explosion if push comes to shove, but that doesn’t have the slow burn I’m going for. I want them to watch the place fall in on itself slowly if they make it out of there and realise they’re now stuck in the heart of Gravity Falls with us. What do you think?”

Ford’s voice caught in his throat, a mere whistle of air coming out of his mouth at the horrific thought of the Shack and its inhabitants engulfed in flames. And how it all rested on whether he could and/or would figure out how to break the barrier and let the demons disappear to anywhere they wished in the rest of the world.

“So 24 hours, Ford, times a wasting.” Stan turned back to Bill, ignoring Ford in favour of keeping the demon in his better spirits. He flicked his wrist a small clock popping into existence that could be read from any angle that he fixed in the middle of the room. “So, should I give the kids an eviction notice?”

Bill had laughed, the sound like glass to Ford’s ears, loud and brittle. “ _Go for it, I’d love to see their faces when they realise their little safe haven is about to be downsized.”_

That had been hours ago and Ford could feel time slipping through his fingers like sand through an hourglass. He had no idea how that big a barrier could have been created and even if he could figure it out his mind warred between protecting the kids and protecting the world.

He tasted blood as he bit through his lip, his anger vibrating through him. He needed to stop Stan, how could he do that stuck like this?! There was too much to do and far too little time to do any of it.

Even with the timeframe Bill’s mood had spiralled down into darkness as the hours ticked away. Cabin fever had struck thick and fast since all of them had the knowledge that they were trapped in this little bubble. Stan had tried to lighten the mood, setting up their usual hunts and tournaments but all it had served was to irritate them further. When none of it had helped he had opted for sitting in his own throne, Ford resting close beside him.

If Ford didn’t know better he’d have wondered whether Stan was keeping him close to make sure none of the other demons cut the 24 hours shorter than intended.

Stan was honestly fairing no better than the other demons. The hairs on the back of Ford’s neck stood on end as he watched the demon descend further and further into himself as he sat quietly in his chair, pulsing black veins visible underneath his ashen visage. He was spinning his cane in his hand, a restless tick going through him as he watched the clock with black eyes and sharp teeth. Ford tried not to focus on any more changes to his image; the sunken skin, the claw like hands, too fearful of what exactly all of his energy was being focused on, what he was preparing himself for.

Every so often he’d make a comment to Ford, making him shudder in spite of the heat in the room.

“Not long now, Sixer, I hope you’ve come up with something.”

“The kids are counting on you, Poindexter.”

“Be nice to see that old place vanish off the face of the earth.”

Ford glanced up at the time, his stomach lurching as the clock ticked mockingly back at him.

Two hours.

He had two hours to come up with something.

Two hours to protect the kids. All he had to do was come up with a convincing enough lie to appease them for now and give them more time. Didn’t matter what they did to him once they found out.

“Bill!”

A familiar voice made Ford’s blood run cold as Stan perked up at the intrusion, sitting up in a quick movement, his face gleeful at the thought of his boredom being relieved.

“We’re here to take you down!”

“Kids! It’s great to see you.” Stan stood up with a flourish, wrapping one arm around Ford as he leant against him. “Me and Ford are happy to see you, aren’t we, Ford?”

Ford gulped back the rising panic in his throat, his eyes settling on his two determined niblings. “What are you doing? Get out of here.” His voice was hissed but travelled across the silent room, his eyes flicking between Stan and the kids.

Doubt flashed across Dipper’s face for a moment before it hardened into determination, a crossbow raised threateningly. Mabel stood next to him, grappling hook in hand ready, her face pale and drawn as she refused to look at Stan. “We’re not leaving you behind Grunkle Ford.”

“You really should have at least thought about it.” Stan sighed, stepping forward slowly, his footsteps snapping against the ground.

Ford wobbled precariously as he tried to move forward with him. “No, Stan, don’t! You can’t.”

_“Yeah, let’s have some fun with them. What do you say, Fez, who gets to take the kids out of action?”_

“Let’s not break our deal over some kids.” Stan flashed a smile at Bill before taking another step towards the kids, his grin growing as they took a step back away from his menacing form. “After all, you can’t hurt them unless they attack you and I quite like my new found powers a bit too much to jeopardise them now.” He cracked his knuckles, tilting his head as Dipper pointed the crossbow at his chest. “They’re just two little kids after all, I think I can take them, don’t you?”

The crack of the crossbow bolt being fired echoed like a gunshot.

Mabel flinched, eyes wide at Dipper’s actions. She knew that they’d spoken about all this before, had drummed it into their heads what they’d have to do, but even now she still hoped beyond all reason that Stan was a good guy. Her hands shook as she raised the grappling hook, ready to use it as a weapon or an escape route. Her eyes found the crossbow embedded in Stan’s chest, a dark trickle of goo slipping down the front of his suit. The sight was nauseating even as Stan stared down at it in bemusement, a sharp bark of laughter leaving him.

Dipper gulped as Stan lifted one hand and with a sharp tug pulled the bolt back out of his chest with a sickening squelch. His eyes followed the drops of black goo that tore out of him at the same time, spattering across the floor in a dark spread.

“Nice shot.” Stan raised an eyebrow at them, dropping the bolt to the floor with a clatter as he took another step forward. “Now it’s my turn.”

“Stan, no!” Ford knew it was hopeless, knew he had no control in this moment but he couldn’t help but try. He needed to do something. He fidgeted against his bindings, the only thought in his mind to get free, to defend, to do anything he could.

His finger twitched.

Ford felt like he was outside his body staring in as his head turned subconsciously towards his hand, his fingers still spasming sporadically.

His eyes widened at the pink showing through the gold that had melted away from his fingertips.

He jumped with a start as a loud bang echoed from the other side of the room, tearing his eyes away to note that the kids had been separated, a plume of smoke and ash rising up from the floor where they had been standing before. He carried on moving his hand, feeling the gold crack and drip with every movement before testing other areas of weakness, kicking forward with his knees, twisting his neck and shoulders to move the gold further down. He kept his eyes trained on the fight, shouting out encouragement and advice to keep the kids dodging anything Stan threw at them.

With every flitting movement that Stan made to escape Mabel and Dipper’s weapons, more of the gold from Ford’s prison cracked further until with a loud crack Ford forced his way out, crumpling to the floor when his legs couldn’t hold his weight after the weeks he’d spent locked in place.

_“Well, well, well, Stan, I think you’ve reached your limit.”_

Ford looked up, gripping to Stan’s throne as he stood up on wobbly legs, his smile viciously satisfied and determined as he glanced at Bill. He tried not to let it dim as the demon looked on in only mild interest, realising with a small lurch that Bill was actually calm with this outcome.

It meant Stan wasn’t as powerful as he’d been made out to be.

He wasn’t a threat to the dream demon.

So there went that plan of them tiring one another out.

“Grunkle Ford!”

Ford winced as he felt himself get picked up again, his arms and legs rag-dolling as he was bodily thrown between the kids, skidding to a halt with a groan. He felt hands tighten on his sleeves at either side as he forced himself into a crouched position, tugging the kids behind him as he did so and reaching for his holstered gun.

“Isn’t this sweet. A family reunion.” Stan stood before them, his form shadowing them from the other demons.

“Grunkle Stan?”

Stan’s face flickered at Mabel’s light whisper before his face set again and he stretched out his back with a grunt. “Well, I guess it’s time I stopped this little charade now, isn’t it?”

_“Stan?”_

The one word question sent a shiver down the three humans spines, the looming threat visible in the crackle of energy around Bill’s form as he shifted from his seated position. Stan seemed unfazed by it all, his expression light.

“Yes, Bill?”

Mabel’s eyes widened at the smile of Stan’s face as he spun to face Bill. That wasn’t his genuine smile. That was the smile he gave to customers, the one that hid everything behind white lies and fake mysteries to keep them sweet and on side.

_“Why aren’t you attacking them?”_

“Because.” Stan shrugged before turning back to his family, a small sigh leaving him as he regarded them. His shoulders slumped as he eyed the twins, ignoring his brother. “You couldn’t just leave, could you?”

“We couldn’t leave Grunkle Ford!” Dipper snapped back, one hand still tight in Ford’s coat, the other curling around the crossbow.

“Of course not.” Stan shook his head, eyeing Ford quietly, his voice little more than a whisper, letting only his family hear his words. “I had it all under control though. If you two had just left, I would have thrown Ford the other side of the barrier as soon as I had a chance. Then you could have left us all here to rot, left us here to tear each other apart.” He took a step back from them, turning back to Bill, his eyes narrowing. “Guess you forced my hand now though. You better protect those kids, Ford or I’ll be back to haunt you!”

“Stan-” Ford’s heart thumped hard in his chest. He couldn’t help the deep-set suspicion still shouting in his mind, reminding him of everything he had seen Stan do since he’d become a demon, how this was just another trap set to lure him in and tear away his optimism again. He tightened his grip on his gun, raising himself into a standing position in front of the kids, ready to take Stan’s advice to heart even if it was against him himself. His determination was fuelled further as he felt the twins back up into his legs, both of them tense and ready to fight with everything they had.

“Why?” Dipper’s small whisper echoed through Ford’s thoughts, drawing him back into the moment. The one word was filled with all the hope that Ford was trying his hardest not to let in.

“If I couldn’t fool you three, how on earth was I going to fool him?”

“You couldn’t fool me!”

“No…guess I couldn’t, you’re just too perceptive for me, Mabel.” A soft chuckle escaped him, his face sombre in contrast.

“ _Stan, what the hell is going on?”_

“What do you think? I’m rebelling.” Stan grinned, his eyes darkening again as he stood between the demons and his family. “Didn’t you listen to my brother? I’m just a _parasite_ , it’s all I’ve ever been any good at.”

Ford’s felt bile run up his throat along with the hope that he couldn’t crush down anymore. His heart beat impossibly harder, a painful song deep in his chest.

Stan had pulled the wool over all of their eyes.

And the guilt was going to kill him before anything else did, his hands shaking around his gun.

“You think I have that much power? Of course I don’t, but I do know where to get it from.” Stan pointed upwards with his cane, his eyes still sparkling maliciously. “Do you know how much power is radiating out of that rift you opened?” A circle of dark fire surrounded the Pines as Stan stood guard against the bright red pulsing dream demon. “All I had to do was soak all that energy in and pull it downwards away from the rift to create the barrier.”

_“YOU DID WHAT?!”_

“What? Didn’t think I could do it? Didn’t think I could outsmart you? I’m a conman!” Stan jumped forward to meet Bill as he lashed out, not wanting him to get anywhere near his family. He felt hand’s lock around his shoulders, claws burying deep into his back as he was dragged upwards.

_“The deals off, you pathetic little brat. What do you think you accomplished with all this? I’ll kill you first and then the rest of your family! And then, I’ll finally get out of this stupid town and wreak havoc.”_

“Stan!” Ford started at his brother being torn away from them before pulling back, the other demons finally coming out of their shock and starting towards them. He took a step forward, noting the black fire moved with him with a jolt.

Stan was still protecting them.

Ford gritted his teeth, taking another glance up at the fight as he shot the closest demon back from the protection around them. His eyes widened as Bill’s claws tore through Stan’s back, four jagged lines rupturing from the centre and dragging downwards. Blood trickled down from the fight, a dark red that splashed across the floor as a black smoke filtered upwards into Bill from the wounds.

“Grunkle Stan!”

Stan winced at the claws tearing through his back, feeling the power draining from him and knowing he only had a few moments to make his move. He dissipated the barrier, hoping no-one would notice in the chaos and drew the power into himself for his final move.

_Parasite._

Stan ignored the echoing voice of his brother that bounced around his skull. He forced his arms forward, latching onto Bill’s face, tight around his eye. “Oh yeah? Well I don’t see how I’ve broken our agreement. All I agreed to was joining you! You never said anything about staying on your side or even agreeing with your plans! I just had to join you and believe me, I’m a _master_ at loopholes.” Stan grinned venomously as Bill screamed, his fingers digging into the demons eye. “And I accomplished a lot _actually_ , honing all these lovely powers you gave me, following your lead. So if you can take my powers, I’m pretty sure I can take yours!”

A sharp tearing sound silenced everything else as all those on the ground looked up in awe for a split second as time stood still, Bill’s scream reaching new heights.

“ _What have you done?!”_

Stan didn’t even register the scream as Bill fell away from him, his grip scrabbling at him weakly before disappearing. The whole world might as well have fallen away as his hands rested around a dark ball of whistling, sizzling energy that kept him afloat above the carnage below, a small fizzle of wind whipping around him and filtered through his hair and the tears in his suit. He knew his family was below him but he couldn’t seem to hear them over the whistling in his ears, couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from the tantalising power that rested within his grasp. It whispered at his addiction. A small dark purr that vibrated through his bones to take the power all for himself, to do whatever he felt like, to become whatever he wanted.

All he had to do was take the plunge and everything he could ever imagine was his for the taking.

Nothing could stand in his way.

He tore his eyes away from the ball, glancing down at his family who were still in a heated battle with the demons below. His eyes locked with his brothers, Ford’s gaze panicked and concerned as he reached out a hand towards him, his mouth forming his name even if he couldn’t hear it over the crackling pop of energy.

He took a deep breath, making his decision.

“I’m sorry, Ford.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK technically there’s only one chapter left (aka I couldn’t decide on an ending so there are going to be two splitting off from this point. I’m labelling them in my head as the ‘good’ and ‘bad’ endings but you might not agree with me on that!
> 
> Someone guessed my plot twist (you know who you are!) but oh well~ I hope it was a shock for other people XD


	7. Ending 1: The Starkness of Mortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Everything hurts, why did I do this? When I started this fic, even when I knew how I was going to end it, I did not think it would be this difficult. Next one is finished, I just need to re-read it all and check I remembered everything, should be up before I go to sleep.
> 
> Then I’m going to go curl up with Skaryoke because it makes me happy. I’m in need of fluffy stories stat! Recommend me things to read before I go to sleep.
> 
> I'm not saying which ending is good/bad because I thought it'd be interesting to let you guys see both without prior knowledge ;p

Stan’s eyes were glued to the ebbing, twisting bubble of energy resting just above his cupped hands. He knew what it could do to him if he wasn’t careful, knew he’d kept his wits about him so far but the power sparking at his fingertips was so much _more than that_.

Stan closed his eyes and thought about his family, about the demons that still roamed their world. He took a deep breath, reminding himself it was his fault that the rift had opened and he had yet to force it closed. He wasn’t even sure how or if he could do that.

Not as a human anyway.

And consequences be damned if he could finish what he started and protect his family.

Without thinking any further he pushed the bubble into his chest, felt the power sharp like static running through his veins. His heart beat faster and faster until eyes wide with shock he froze, his muscles locking up into one spasm.

His heart stopped beating as he fell.

Stan had only a moment to process what had happened. His human body, stripped of his powers couldn’t cope with the amount of energy he had tried to force into it without the safeguard of a deal to keep it in check.

He opened his eyes one last time to see his family still fighting the demons, Ford trying to get through them to him as he fell. He couldn’t hear him through the rushing in his ears but he was sure he was shouting his name.

He had failed everyone.

He was gone before he’d even finished his descent.

His body hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

 

* * *

 

Ford hated how quiet the Shack was.

Hated how everything reminded him of Stan.

Hated how he couldn’t do anything to bring him back.

…He hated himself most of all.

He wished he could turn back the clock, could have reconciled with his brother when he came through the portal instead of holding onto the eons old grudge. Wished he could let him know how sorry he was for thinking he could actually become a monster.

But as always, their actions had pulled them apart again before they had a chance to talk.

Ford sniffed, straightening his tie in the mirror. He had finally got out of his trench coat and sweater, bought himself a suit for the occasion. He knew Stan would have wanted him to. He was glad the kids had stayed with him, scared he might do something stupid. The demons had gone into disarray after Stan had collapsed, hoping the barrier had vanished for them and hastening to make a quick escape. But instead the snap back of power from Stan to its rightful place had made the rift fold in on itself and sucked the creatures that had come out from it back inside like a magnet. He should have been relieved but it meant he had nothing to focus his turmoil on. A focus for his anguished rage and bitter guilt.

Only himself.

So the kids had stayed put, stopped him from hiding out in the basement and burying himself in work. Stopped him from drowning himself in drink and helping him grieve without being self-destructive.

What had finally gotten through his grief was the realisation that he should be strong for the kids, not the other way round. They needed him to look after them in this hour of need.

“Grunkle Ford? Are you OK in there?”

Ford snapped out of his musing, turning to find Dipper and Mabel at the doorway, tightly holding hands. They hadn’t left each other’s side since the incident, Ford had found them asleep in the same bed more than once. It tugged at his heart painfully. “Yes! Sorry, do we need to get going?”

He got two silent nods, neither of them wanting to rush him and also not really wanting to do this themselves. He understood entirely, wishing he could barricade himself somewhere and pretend the world didn’t exist. He held his hands out as he walked towards them, watching them separate and take a comforting hand each before they all prepared for what awaited them.

Ford’s eyes caught on Stan’s fez as they went through the gift shop, laid out as tribute on the counter. He let go of Dipper’s hand to pick it and held it tight to his chest for a moment, taking in its comfort before he placed it back down reverently.

He felt Dipper take his hand again and give it a squeeze, giving him the confidence he needed to leave the shack for the service.

 

* * *

 

The funeral’s turnout was huge, Ford’s mouth dropping at the amount of people that had turned up to pay their respects. He knew that he and the twins knew Stan hadn’t really been a demon but he was shocked to realise that the townspeople weren’t angry at the man either. He couldn’t comprehend the amount of people who came to offer their condolences, too shocked to really listen to the first few until he started to notice a pattern in the stories. The ones who knew he’d been helping them escape. The ones who were thankful for him helping them get to the mystery shack. The teenagers who were able to protect their families by helping to capture them instead of anything out in Gravity Falls driving them insane.

All these people not hateful even after they had almost caused the apocalypse and instead grateful for his brother’s actions sent a sharp pang of pain through him. A dark pooling guilt overlain with pride that no one regarded him as a monster even in death.

He listened to all the stories, the twins’ tearful but happy recollections of the summer, Soos remarks on how they’d met and how much Stan had done for him over the years, the jokes from the townspeople about Stan’s antics.

The Conman who stole everyone’s hearts.

 

* * *

 

Ford gave a sigh of relief when the day ended, the last of the townspeople finally leaving the family to their grief. He smiled sadly at the twins, all three of them exhausted but content that they had given Stan a proper send off, hoping that somewhere Stan was watching and knew how they all felt. It was bittersweet but he felt closer to his brother than he had in a long time after hearing stories of his life here in Gravity Falls before everything had gone to hell.

It was Mabel’s gasp that alerted him that something was very very wrong.

He looked up, his hands shaking as the room lost its colour, a greyness bubbling up across the walls and along the floor. He grit his teeth, anger and pain flashing through him at the impossibility of the situation. He pushed the twins behind him, slipping into a fighting stance as his blood pounded angrily through his veins.

They had somehow entered the mindscape.

And he only knew of one creature that could do that.

He stayed quiet, listening intently, ready to strike, to tear the dream demon apart as soon as he saw him for everything he had done.

How _dare_ he be alive when Stan had died.

How dare he make Stan’s sacrifice seem in vain and on the day of his funeral no less.

“ _Yeesh, you guys are far too sleep deprived.”_

The familiar voice almost sent Ford to his knees. It couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be, but he couldn’t help the swell of hope that blossomed as the kids peeked round his legs.

The sound of echoing footsteps announced his arrival as he stepped through the doorway, an impish grin on his face, his bright red fez atop his head and his suit perfectly intact.

“Stan?”

_“The one and only.”_

There was a new lilt to his voice, not much but a difference that made Ford squirm slightly, like the power coming off of him was tangible in the air. His appearance wasn’t helping matters, his eyes a permanent block of black, his mouth opening minimally to hide what Ford knew hid beneath his smiling lips. The rest of him looked larger than life though, a healthy glow to him unlike the sunken ashen visage that Ford had grown accustomed to.

_“Sorry, I couldn’t make it earlier. I wanted to let you all know at the same time and I couldn’t figure out how. But looks like you took matters into your own hands. Have any of you slept in like a week? Because slipping into your minds while you’re all awake was far too easy.”_

Ford’s mouth opened and closed without any sound coming out as Stan rambled on. There was far too much to say and he had no idea where to even begin.

“Are you a dream demon now?” Dipper’s voice echoed through all of them as Stan winced.

_“Looks like it, I guess Bill could only inhabit the mindscape until the rift happened so to compensate I had to well…”_ He gestured down at himself pausing at his face with a grimace. _“Sorry about the eyes, it seems I can change my overall appearance but not them for some reason. Guess that’s why Bill could never really hide the possessions entirely.”_ He smiled quickly, raising his arms out placatingly. _“Don’t worry though, think of me more as a dream guardian than a demon. I’m stopping the other demons from entering the mindscape and wreaking havoc. They’re not too fond of the fact that I dragged them back through the rift with me before sealing it up...It’s OK, though, honest! I mean now that I’ve figured it out, I got to see you lot one last time.”_

“No.” Ford stopped him before he could go any further, all eyes on him as the word came out in a sudden blurt of emotion. Everything hurt, this was torturous. “You can’t just come back and leave again.” He faltered as Stan’s expression melted into concern at his pain. “There’s not enough time to- to make things right again.”

“Yeah, Grunkle Stan! You can visit us anytime, while we sleep, right?” Mabel grinned, bouncing forward to hug Stan’s legs, smiling when he knelt down to give her a tight squeeze before they were both almost bowled over as Dipper joined them, head down and launching at Stan’s neck.

“Do we need to make a deal? We can make a deal to get you back.” Dipper rushed through the words, hands tight around Stan’s neck and pulling him down further.

_“No deals.”_ Stan’s voice was final as he tightened his grip around them, his face showing his own disappointment at the events. _“And I’m not sure what using this power will do. I came close to losing myself when I was alive, I don’t want to hurt or trick you later on if I do become a-a demon.”_

“Like hell you would.”

Stan blinked up at Ford stood above them all before he was pulled up by the collar away from the kids embrace. He winced, ready for the ensuing punch and instead found himself engulfed in the hug he’d been so desperate for whilst he was alive. He gripped Ford back just as tightly, shocked and cautious that he was somehow making all this up to appease his own needs.

“You need to come and visit me after this, damn the consequences, I’m not ready to lose you yet.” Ford’s mind was spinning, the thoughts of Bill possessing him lurching through his stomach. But he’d been so wrong about Stan that he knew deep down now that Stan would never hurt him or the kids, whether he was demon or not. “We’ll figure something out, a way for you to be around when we’re not asleep-”

_“That’s a dangerous road, Sixer, you know where it’s led us before.”_

“Then I’ll figure out a deal that means you can stay with us, no portals or journals necessary! O-or maybe we can’t but you can’t just _leave me,_ Stan. Not like this, not when I haven’t had a chance to apologise.”

_“There’s nothing to apologise for. I’m a conman, I tricked you, it’s what I do.”_

“Alright but I want to spend time with you. You’ve given me a second chance, please don’t take it away from me now.” He couldn’t accept this! He’d do or say anything in his power to make sure Stan would come back to him again.

Stans face was conflicted, his emotions getting the better of him. _“You really want that?”_

“Of course we do.” Mabel tugged at his trouser leg, glaring up at him determinedly, tears brimming. “Don’t you want to stay with us?”

_“Of course I want that, but…”_

“Grunkle Stan, if you’re guarding the mindscape anyway, you might as well go the whole way and check in on us properly.”

Stan huffed at the pair of them, ruffling their hair affectionately. _“I can’t say no to you two.”_ He winced, clutching at his head suddenly, though he tried to grin through the obvious pain. _“I think I’ve expended my power for today though, it took a lot more trial and error to get this far than I had anticipated.”_ He gave them all a reprimanding look. “ _Go get some proper sleep, you three, who knows what else can hurt you when-”_

Ford flinched as the room filled with bright colours again, Stan flickering away before he could finish his sentence. The twins turned to him, clinging to his legs as they shook, a bittersweet end to what had been an ordeal of a day.

“D-do you think he’ll come back?”

Ford gulped, his mouth dry and his eyes wet as he continued to stare at the space Stan had inhabited.

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Ford found his feet gravitating towards Stan’s room later that night, unable to resist the pull to be surrounded by something that screamed of Stan. He needed to feel close to him again. He opened the door, pausing as he noticed two small figures already resting, curled up tight together in the bed. His heart dropping at the thought that he couldn’t disturb them and therefore had to go back to his own room.

“Grunkle Ford?”

He flinched, guilty to have woken them. “Sorry, go back to sleep. I was just checking up on you two.” The lie left his tongue easily, a small voice in his head wondering if Stan would be proud of him for the quick thought even as he went to close the door.

“Can you stay?”

He fumbled with the door, peeking in the room again at Dipper’s words, watching numbly as Mabel sat up, rubbing at one eye sleepily before she put her arms out towards him silently. “S-sure.” He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him before joined them, letting them take all the comfort they needed as they fell asleep.

And letting them give him the hope and optimism he needed to believe that Stan wouldn’t break his promise to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am not allowed near my favourite characters, ok? That tumblr post about treating yourself like your favourite characters? Please never let me do that.


	8. Ending 2: The Blurring of Morality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’ll sit here with the hugs ready. Slightly worried that Ford is OOC in these but *shrugs* I needed him to.
> 
> I’m glad I have the Feral Ford AU to go to next to write some light hearted fluff.

Stan’s eyes were glued to the ebbing, twisting bubble of tantalising energy that ensnared his senses and dragged him down into his terrible addiction. He knew what it would do to him, knew he’d kept his wits about him before but this was so much _more_. The deep pure raw power was already seeping into his hands, tendrils licking up his arms, filling him with a rush of endorphins and numbing the pain of his wounds.

What he could _do_ with this, what he could _achieve_.

He closed his eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. He’d already made his decision.

He couldn’t go back on it now.

He’d already put the kids through far too much pain.

Stan’s eyes opened sharply, his mouth a thin line of determination as he extorted all his energy into closing his hands together in a crisp sharp snap, as if crushing an irritating flying insect.

The ball disintegrated, waves of energy rippling out across the room. The walls shook, the bricks loosening as it was battered by the onslaught. What remained of the orb slipped through his fingers like sand with an audible hiss, sentient and livid at this human for denying its call.

There was a moment of complete and utter stillness that Stan appreciated in all its glory. His vision was starting to go hazy around the edges, a bone tired weariness echoing through his body as his fragile mortality started to make itself known. He could still feel some of the demonic influence, enough to sense the rift sucking up the dissipated energy with glee as it drained from him. He smiled softly, noting the pulses the rift was making with each influx of energy, slowly but surely sealing itself up one stitch at a time. It would take time but he was sure Ford could handle what was left of the demons while it did. He’d tested each and every one of them, sparring with them, sending them out on hunts all with another goal in mind, and all of them had fallen short in comparison to what he knew his brother and the twins could accomplish.

He wouldn’t leave it up to them if he wasn’t confident in them. If he’d had any doubt in his mind he would have taken up the power, consequences be damned.

As it was he was just relieved he had made up for his own actions. He knew he’d created the rift, knew without Ford telling him that this had been what he had been scared of happening and that this had all been his fault.

It was always his fault.

At least he’d paid for it now, set everything right.

And simultaneously taken out the biggest bully that had ever had the misfortune of descended on his brother.

His smile grew at the thought, pride blossoming in his heart.

And then everything changed.

Stan’s face scrunched up, the last high of the power leaving in a gasp of agonising breath. He was no longer numb to the pain blooming like fire in the gouges along his back, the sharp sting as the cold air bit into his exposed bloodied flesh. He tried to wrap his arms around his shoulders, tried to comfort himself as he heard a scream, realising only too late that he was making the noise himself but his arms were heavy at his sides, too weak to move.

His eyes drooped, the pain tiring him out further. He was just so exhausted, his body unyielding against the lightness he had felt over the last few weeks.

A sigh of relief escaped him. The air had become warmer, comforting. The wind stopped whistling around him and nipping at his wounds harshly. He didn’t really register that the pain was leaving him again, the darkness narrowing his field of vision further, just smiled as his body went slack, the tension dripping away from him. He could almost pretend he was falling asleep on a boat, still coasting on the dwindling ripples in the air current.

“Stan!”

_Huh, Ford’s upset I’m falling asleep on an adventure, I probably zoned out of his nerd talk._ Stan smiled, feigning ignorance at his brother’s shout in favour of a much needed rest.

He snapped back to reality as he plummeted. A small morsel of remorse went through him as he realised he never had gone on a monster hunt with his brother, a distant dream that his mind had tried to comfort him with in his last moments.

He turned his head, the remorse melting into contentment as he saw Ford running towards him, arms outstretched. The feeling became bittersweet at the stark concern and fear on his twins face.

He wished he had time to reassure him. He’d chosen this, he was fine with it.

The emotional turmoil vanished in a sudden sharp thud, his skull bouncing off the floor before everything went blissfully blank.

 

* * *

 

He was _falling_.

Ford’s breath came out in quick shallow pants, his gun resting listlessly in his hands. He couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from his brother, too worried that if he did he’d lose him forever, even as the demons panicked and fled from them, too scared of what had happened to their master, too scared of _Stan_ to try anything further. He should be feeling victorious, the world hadn’t ended, the kids were safe. Bill was _gone_.

But his eyes were locked on his brother as he seemed to drain of colour, his body held up by an invisible force that Ford was sure Stan had no control over.

Then the screaming had started.

Ford’s gun fell with a clatter, his heart lodging in his throat and making him wheeze against the obstruction. His hands reached forward into the air, the only thought in his head to comfort, to protect, to apologise for not trusting him, for not believing in him after all this time.

A helplessness consumed him as he realised that he couldn’t _help_ , Stan trapped far above him, out of his reach.

“Stan!” The word tore out of him as he started forwards. His heart had almost stopped when the screaming had petered away, his brother’s arms hanging limply at his sides as his head drooped backwards. “No, no, no, no, _no_. Don’t you dare, don’t you dare leave me now.” He needed time to apologise, he needed to take back his words, take back the parasite comment that stabbed deep into his heart and twisted.

He needed his brother.

Ford’s brain took a while to catch up with his feet as his brother fell, his bloodied suit flapping upwards away from his shredded back that sent another pang of guilt and concern deep into his stomach. He could see the 30 year old brand, cut through by a new vicious bloody tear. Wounds that he had caused overlapping one another and glaring accusingly back at him.

Time slowing to a crawl as he plunged forward. He was sure he could hear the twins screaming behind him but all of his energy was focused on Stan. Their eyes locked for a moment, his eyes widening in fear at the acceptance on his brothers face. “Not today, not today.”

Anger and remorse tore through his throat in an anguished howl as he felt the edge of Stan’s suit slip between his outstretched fingers, Stan falling at his feet with a crunch that resonated through Ford’s core.

He didn’t even notice his knees giving way under him, his eyes and hands searching for any sign of life in a frenzy of careful movements, too scared to touch, to break but too motivated to let nature take its course and take his brother away from him.

“S-Stan. _Stan, please_ -”

His words choked off into a sob as he fell on his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Only dreaded silence met his actions.

 

* * *

 

Stan felt himself drift back into consciousness, his eyes flickering as feeling returned to him. He groaned in annoyance when none of his limbs responded to his commands, his eyes opening fully with difficulty.

All he saw was white, his eyes squinting at the bright light. His grumbling increased.

“Am I dead?”

The words came out in a slur, his vocal cords not responding like he wanted them to.

He was sorely disappointed. He’d at least hoped that his old aches and pains would be gone once the curtain fell. Being stuck as a decrepit old man for all eternity was not what he had envisioned of the afterlife.

“Don’t even joke about that.”

Stan blinked at a voice beside him. It sounded so familiar but it was shaky and pained and he was sure he would hear him never sound like that. Everything was logic and clarity when it came to him. Even when he’d been paranoid his voice had been strong. Stan’s eyes got used to the brightness, the familiar room around him materialising out of the white fog surrounding his head as he came back to reality. And with it came the panicked thought that his brother was in _pain_.

Agony shuddered through him as he twitchingly tried to sit up, his wounds making themselves known in the thud behind his eyes and the muscles of his back. His breath came in between gritted teeth as his eyes watered.

He was alive. His very bones seemed to ache with every breath, every movement but he couldn’t get passed the thought running circles around his head.

He was gloriously, painfully _alive_.

“Hey, hey, easy there, don’t move. Everything’s OK.” Ford’s fingers wrapped around his shoulder, the other hand pushing softly at his chest, gently forcing him back down. His eyes were wide with concern, the gaze scrutinising and checking him over even as his words kept their soft edge. A comforting hissing litany of words that tried to soothe all the pain away. Stan wasn’t sure whether the soothing was for Ford or himself. “Everyone’s safe, I promise but y-you need to rest, OK? Just, just lay back and relax.”

Stan nodded, letting Ford push him back down, the tension easing in response to Ford’s shoulders slackening at his compliance. His voice had a tight edge to it, like he was holding everything in, in favour of looking after him and that was all he needed to know. “Can I-” Stan licked his lips, his throat dry and scratchy as he spoke. “Can you sit me up a bit? I feel like I could drink the entire lake.”

A hand wrapped around his shoulders, lifting him carefully to place some more pillows behind him. He gave a happy sound in the back of his throat as Ford held a glass to his lips, gulping down the water like it was nectar as some of the pain left his head and his mind became more lucid.

“Hey, slow down. You’ll throw up if you keep glugging it down after so long without.”

Stan stopped to take a breath, looking up at the small hysterical chuckle on his brother’s lips. “How long was I out?” The smile dropped from his brother’s face and he couldn’t help but reach out to give his hand a squeeze.

“I-I’m not sure. A week, I think?”

“You think?” Stan’s eyes narrowed at the bags under his brother’s eyes, the crow’s nest of hair and rumpled clothes. “Ford, how long have you been sitting there?”

Ford glanced away, unable to meet his eye. “All week?” The reproachful noise he got in response made him turn back to Stan with a glare, anger bubbling to the surface. “What did you think I was going to do? I couldn’t just leave you. I had to keep checking your pulse, keep making sure you were still breathing-” He came to a shuddering halt, his eyes gripping at nothing as he tried to blink back tears. “I thought you were _dead_ , Stan. I thought I’d lost you when you fell and then I felt your pulse, all thready and slow but _still there_ and I couldn’t-”

“Sixer, stop, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put you through that.” Stan’s hands came up, tugging the glass away from Ford and back to the table before wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so sorry.” He didn’t voice that he wouldn’t expect his brother to sit by his bedside, didn’t voice the shock and happiness and focused on the guilt that washed over him at causing all this pain.

“S’not your fault.” Ford’s voice was slurred against his chest though Stan wasn’t sure if that was due to the close proximity or tears, his arms wrapping awkwardly around him, his touch feather light. “S’not.”

“I’m not going to break, Ford, I promise. You can’t- can’t get rid of me that easily.” Stan chuckled, the rumble slightly painful but he could feel Ford loosening with the words, felt his arms grip tighter around him. “Besides I think we could both use a hug.”

“Y-yeah.”

They laid in silence for a few brief moments, soaking it all in. Stan closed his eyes again, breathing deep and steady as his mind caught up with the idea of being alive after accepting death’s embrace.

It was a nice surprise really.

Stan opened his eyes as Ford shifted, realising that he was lying at an awkward angle to accommodate the hug. He let his arms fall, frowning when the movement gained him a small sad mumble from Ford as he tightened his grip and stayed put. “Ford, sit up, you’re gonna hurt your back.”

“Don’t care.”

Stan huffed playfully, patting his brother’s head as the other hand snaked back round him, gleaning him a sound of approval. “How are the kids? Are they back home safe and sound?”

Ford laughed again, the sound more genuine this time. “No, of course not- home that is.” He’d felt Stan freeze around him. “They’re fine, they refused to go home when their parents came to get them. Said they weren’t going anywhere until you’d woken up. Dipper was very adamant about that, not that Mabel wasn’t, but he seems more frazzled about it all. Mabel just kept saying you’d wake up when you were ready.”

Stan grinned, his mind straying slightly. “She never doubted me for a second.”

Ford pulled away at his words, Stan regretting voicing anything as the warmth left him. “Should I go get them?” His words were quiet and sad, guilt looming over him in a cloud.

“No. N-not yet. I don’t think I can face them yet.” Stan looked away from Ford as his eyes snapped back to his face, his brows furrowed in confusion, the guilt evaporating as he tried to comprehend why Stan’s mood had changed. His eyes glanced around his room, raising an eyebrow at the flowers that seemed to litter every available surface, many in brightly coloured and glittering vases, glad for the distraction. “Has Mabel decorated in here while I was asleep?”

“Hmm?” Ford followed his gaze before smiling. “Yes and no. She decorated each vase to suit the person who had gotten you flowers. Everyone’s visited at least once, I didn’t even know half of them but the kids did.”

He turned back to Stan when he didn’t say anything, eyes concerned as he seemed to stare off into the distance, his mouth downturned and hands shaking. “Stan?”

“All those people I hurt…” Stan muttered to himself, tears slipping down his face. “Why? Why would they…?”

Ford jumped into action, his heart pounding. He cupped Stan’s face with both hands, turning him so that he was forced to look at him. “Stop that. That’s not true, you saved everyone. Everyone knows you did what you had to, to keep up the ruse.”

“But I still-”

“No.” Ford’s voice was firm, drowning out Stan’s weak words. “No. Don’t think like that. No-one blames you for anything.”

“Well they should.” Stan tore himself away from Ford’s hands, eyes still brimming with tears as he winced at the pain that lanced through him. He gripped the blankets in his hands tightly, anchoring himself. “You don’t understand, Ford, I _enjoyed_ it.” He felt Ford lock up beside him and couldn’t bear to turn to him, scared of what he’d see as he confessed. “That power was such a rush to use. It sent me into such a high every time. And it was just begging to be used and I needed to get you all to believe in the lie but it felt like it wasn’t a lie sometimes. I had to leave at points, scared if I stayed in that room with the other demons, I’d lose myself to them entirely.” He hiccupped, ignoring the tears as they dripped off his chin, as the words came out in a stream. “I was so scared that I’d stop caring, so scared I’d forget why I was doing all of it. I hurt so many people, I hurt _you_.” He put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with the anguish. “I scared the _kids_. How can I make that up to them ever?”

“Shh.” Warm hands found their way around him, the pressure moving in the bed as Ford knelt next to him. His breathing hitched as he felt himself get rocked, Ford keeping up small shushing noises. “Shh, shh, it’s OK. Everything is OK, we’re all safe and sound with no lasting damage.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Ford’s arms tightened around him.

Stan froze as he felt tears drip onto his forehead. “F-Ford?”

“You were so brave. You risked everything for us.” Ford sniffed, burying his head into Stan’s neck. “You didn’t lose yourself, that’s what matters. You were full of a demonic substance, of course it played with your head and made you enjoy it! You did what you had to do to protect us all in the long run and still kept your humanity against all the odds. I don’t even know how you managed that, if you’d have asked me years ago about demonic possession I’d have told you it was impossible.” He laughed self-depreciatingly, a choked noise as he shook his head. “The townspeople know that you were giving them a chance at safety when you made them play chase, the younger ones know that you sent them out to grab other people so that you could check up on everyone before letting them know where they could hide out in town without getting hurt by any of the other demons. The _kids-”_ He put emphasis on the word, his hands running down Stan’s back as he shook again. “The kids know why you acted the way you did. You were trying to distance them from you even though I know it hurt you so much and they feel so bad for not _listening to you_ and for not realising you were just trying to protect them when you tried to get them to leave.”

“I was trying so hard to scare them away.” Stan choked out, his stomach still twisting. “But they’re too good for that, they wouldn’t leave family behind, I don’t know why I ever thought they would.”

“They learnt that from you.” Ford chuckled, punching him softly. “Never leave family behind.” He pulled himself away with a deep, shaky breath, eyes still full of tears as he looked at Stan with such pain. “And _me_? I know you were making sure Bill didn’t do any worse to me, you kept me next to you safe and sound-”

“I made you watch everything, you saw me become a monster.” Stan cut in, still shuddering, waiting for Ford to tell him he couldn’t trust him, couldn’t live with him and not be concerned he’d slip again. “I forced you to look at those monstrosities I made.”

“The fake Mystery Shack? They’re all fine, the kids went to check the place over and found everything empty. I’m sure the curses vanished when you lost your power. The demons as well have all gone as well, all panicking after you killed Bill and running through the portal before it closed.”

Stan shook his head, knowing Ford was trying to comfort him but unable to take it. “I didn’t fuse real creatures.” He shuddered at the thought. “They were creatures I created though, I made them sentient. I made poor creatures that’s only purpose was to suffer.”

“Then you didn’t hurt anyone, really, just figments of your own imagination. You’re smarter than me, I’d have never thought of that. You were acting, Stan. Acting it up for Bill, to keep on his good side. I get it, Stan, I do.” Ford ran a hand through his hair. “And what did I do? I called you a _parasite_ , Stan. You have no idea how terrified I was that I’d never get to apologise for that. You were risking everything and I doubted you so much.” Ford’s hands found Stan’s shoulders, steadying them both, as he kept eye contact with him. He was so scared but he needed to know Stan’s reaction, knew if he was angry it was all he deserved. “I was making plans on how to escape, how to hurt you. Bill made it clear I’d have to kill you to get free and to protect everyone and I believed him instead of you. I hoped that you’d fight one another and both be easier to defeat and then it _happened_ and I almost lost you.” He felt Stan tug him close again and accepted the comfort, relieved that Stan didn’t push him away. “I’m so sorry, Stan. I know that you needed us to be angry at you and to mistrust you but I’m still so sorry for not seeing through it. It must have hurt you so much. Dipper can’t forgive himself for thinking he had to protect Mabel from you. I can’t forgive myself for thinking you’d actually hurt the kids.”

Stan coughed, his voice gruff with emotion as he curled around his brother. “It’s alright, Ford. I get it, I needed you all to hate me. I made Mabel cry.” He shook again but Ford’s hand warm and heavy on his chest calmed him. “I’m glad you fell for it, otherwise Bill would have been suspicious far earlier than I intended. I had no idea what I was doing, I didn’t even really have a plan other than getting you guys away until I realised I could take power from the rift and make the barrier. I wanted you all to hate me and leave me to rot, I felt like it was what I deserved when the power got too much.” He coughed again when he thought he heard Ford whimper but decided to ignore it for both their sakes. “A-And I’m glad you thought that way. Because if anything had happened- If I hadn’t been able to control it, I needed to know that you could take care of me and protect the kids.”

“I don’t know if I could have.”

“Hmm?” Stan hummed, rocking them gently even though it pulled at his wounds.

“I-I don’t know if I could have hurt you. I thought about it, thought about what I might have to do but if I was in the situation I don’t know if I could have.”

Stan shrugged. “You would have done what you had to.”

“I’m glad I didn’t have to.”

Stan smiled sadly. “Yeah, I’m glad too.” He tried to carry on rocking them but flinched as his back rejected the motion forcefully.

Ford jumped up in a heartbeat, his hands back to checking Stan over. “Oh god, I’m sorry. You’ve just woken up and look at us. You should be resting not comforting me. We shouldn’t be talking about serious things so soon.” He laughed at Stan’s withering look, too glad to see any emotion there to take him seriously before becoming concerned again. “Does it hurt? Stupid question, what hurts? Do you need anything? I can get some painkillers or some more water.”

Stan waved him off. “God you sound like Mum that time we got really sick when we were 11.”

Ford put his hands on his hips, face mock scolding but his smile kept twitching. “Yeah well, I think that’s completely called for considering you _almost died_.”

Stan winced, rubbing the back of his head. “Fair.”

“So…do you need anything?”

“Answers?” Now that Ford had moved, something else in the room had grabbed his attention, a nice distraction from the conversation they’d just had and stopping it spiralling further. He pointed across the floor at the item that had materialised in his room. “Why is my TV up here and not downstairs?”

Ford blinked, turning around as if he’d only just noticed as well. “Oh, that? The kids said if you couldn’t go downstairs when you woke up then they’d bring the TV to you. They got Soos to bring it up and they’ve been taping all your shows so you wouldn’t miss out. Mabel kept chatting to you the whole time they watched that duck detective show, said you’d want to know what was happening. Dipper even recorded some weird period movies that he said you liked but wouldn’t admit to.”

“Traitor.”

Ford chuckled at Stan’s sulking look before gesturing uselessly, his words repeating like a broken record. “So, do you need anything?”

“Yeah actually.” Stan patted the bed next to him. “I need my brother to get some rest. He’s kind of being looking after me while I’ve been bedridden and I think he needs some sleep.”

“Stan-”

Stan gave him a disparaging look at his protests, patting the bed beside him again. “How about, I’d really like to catch up on my shows and I’d like some company?” His expression became sheepish, hopeful even. “Specifically my twin who I’ve missed for far too long?”

Ford seemed conflicted for a moment before he gave in. He quickly shuffled over to the TV, pushing in one of the VHSs before propping himself up carefully over Stan to get to his other side, curling up next to him, hand on Stan’s arm as his head rested on his shoulder, as if still scared he might vanish if he wasn’t careful.

“I’ve missed you too.”

The words were quiet enough that Stan almost missed them. He smiled, his only indicator that he’d heard anything before lifting one arm with a wince and wrapping it around his brother, ignoring the reproachful expression he received for hurting himself. It was worth it. “So, how much have I missed?”

Ford shrugged. “I don’t know, Mabel tried to catch me up on the duck show but I think it got a bit lost on me.”

“You? Lost?”

Ford snorted. “I think the story is a bit convoluted and highly inaccurate.”

“Ford, it’s a TV show.” Stan deadpanned at him, nudging him softly. “Also it’s a duck solving murders, it’s not meant to be accurate to life.”

“Maybe it was just the way Mabel explained it, maybe you should explain it again to me.” Ford yawned, rubbing at his eyes as the theme song started.

“Alright. So the show starts with...” Stan relaxed as he summarised, glad it was a rerun that Mabel had recorded, obviously remembering it was one of his favourites. It was a good distraction, especially holding Ford’s attention after so long without his input.

 

* * *

 

The twins ran upstairs when they heard shouting, scared stiff as to why Grunkle Ford would be yelling. They slammed through the door, eyes wide and panicked as they tried to pinpoint the unknown threat to their injured Grunkle Stan.

And instead found Stan awake and upright, wincing through his laughter as his brother, completely enthused in the show, turned to him with shock in his eyes.

“He was the killer the whole time?!”

Stan nodded, shocked himself at the twist but far too amused by Ford’s reaction to really take it in. He’d listened to his brother mutter off sleepily what was likely to happen and who the killer would be, only to be proved wrong and now he was sitting up, wide awake and shocked like his world had turned upside down. It was ironic considering everything that had happened in reality.

“Grunkle Stan?”

The two of them froze at the shaky words, turning to the door as they saw the younger twins staring at them, open mouthed, weapons dropped to the floor haphazardly. The two looked at each other, nodding before quick as a flash they were across the room, brimming with excitement and tears as it sunk in that everything was going to be fine.

“Grunkle Stan, you’re awake!”

“Careful, he’s still injured!”

“Pssh, if a demon can’t get rid of me, a hugs not going to make me keel over. Now get up here, you two and give your Grunkle a hug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Was this OOC? I hope not! I just needed the feelsy reconciliation, ok?
> 
> I’ll put up a masterpost tomorrow for this fic for easiness but for now, goodnight ♥

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Dundundun~ I had so much fun with this, I hope you enjoy! Lots more to come :3
> 
> This chapter was almost called ‘Heart of Gold’ but I like the thought of Stan saying the chapter as it is now ^^


End file.
